Even after all this time?
by nattlouu
Summary: What would happen if his past came crashing back into his future? What would he do? Even after all this time would he risk everything for her? Based around S13 - out of canon - ultimately is a Tiva story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N **– Hello everyone, this idea for this story came to me few months back and I just couldn't shake it, so I decided that I will try and put the idea onto paper as they say. I don't know if this is going to work but I hope that you can come on this ride with me. Overall this is a Tiva story. I have based this around season 13ish but is out of canon. I have planned this story to the end so I do know what is going to happen. I have stolen the title from the Harry Potter world.**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own NCIS only the original characters**

 _What would happen if his past came crashing back into his future? What would he do? Even after all this time would he risk everything for her?_

 **Even after all this time?**

Chapter 1

 _"Tony, you are so loved…"_

Awaking from the same dream for the 3rd night on the run Anthony Dinozzo was now getting agitated, it had been 2 and half years since he lived that moment for real and even though it was always at the back of his mind he couldn't understand why it was coming back to haunt him in his dreams now. Slowly he sat up in his bed trying to not to disturb the person lay next to him. He couldn't face this conversation not now.

Rubbing his face, he glanced at the clock and gave a small low groan "2:40" he muttered, he knew that from past experiences he wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep. He quietly climbed out of bed and made his way out the room. He needed a drink, he felt like his was breathing in thick air.

Taking a seat at the island in his kitchen with a glass of water, he allowed his mind to drift back to the dream, back to that moment. The moment he waited almost 8 years for. That she loved him like he loved her. He sighed and groaned, he really didn't want to be pulled back to this not now. He was happy. He couldn't lie and say he never thought about her because at times he did, when he was working on a case he thought about how she would take down the bad guy, when he was watching films he thought how she would explain how the book would always be better and when he was planning his own wedding, he thought how they would have done it. No matter what he did in his life she was always going to be at the back of his mind but with a little time he managed to deal with it. He managed to somehow lock her away in a little box in the bottom corner of his heart.

Hearing footsteps approaching he sighed a little and watched as his fiancée appeared in the door way. Amber leant against the island and stared at her husband to be.

"You ok?" Amber broke the silence after a while, Tony sighed and shrugged. He didn't want to go into detail about the dream. He didn't want to explain about her again. When they first got together after their 5th date Tony spilled out everything about her. To his surprise she didn't run away, she didn't shout or cry at the fact the guy she was dating was talking about another woman. Amber was understanding, she sat and listened all night and just let Tony ramble on. Tony knew at this point that this woman was special to him.

 **Flashback**

 _Tony was spending his Friday night doing the same thing he did every Friday night for the last 6 months. Sat in the bar at the Adams hotel drinking away his problems. To say it had been a tough 6 months was an understatement it had been the worst. Since leaving Israel and her his life seemed to take a nose dive down. Glancing around the bar he noticed tonight was busier than most nights something he was glad for. Too many people no one to start small talk with him, all he wanted to do was drink go home and collapse on the sofa to awake to a whiskey induced hangover. He raised his glass towards the bar man who he knew by first name now._

 _"Here you go Tony, rough day?" Alex asked placing the drink down, Tony nodded and looked around again._

 _"busy.." he mumbled pointing behind him_

 _"Yup, big bank conference held here in DC most rooms are accommodated by these" Alex smiled._

 _"Ah excuse me sir please can I get a drink" A strong British accent interrupted them. Tony glanced to his side and saw a tallish woman, she had short blonde hair and was of average build._

 _"Of course, Miss, what would it be?" Alex smiled_

 _"Anything alcoholic" The women laughed "Large Rose wine hold the ice" she finished taking the seat next to Tony. Moments later Alex appeared again placing down the glass next to the women she gave a thankful smile and took a long gulp._

 _"Needed that" she laughed, Tony took another look and nodded at the lady, he really didn't want to do small talk. "Busy day at the office I take it" The lady carried on, Tony frowned a little and shrugged. "Well you are alone in a bar in work attire and look like you are about to cry into the glass of whiskey" Tony looked up at the lady and glared._

 _"Look lady I am in no mood for small talk" Tony snapped, he downed his drink and went to stand up. A hand held onto his arm to stop him_

 _"Look I am sorry I didn't mean any harm, look let me buy you a drink to say sorry, can't leave a girl alone drinking plus you will be saving me from these drunken idiots here…I'm Amber" The lady removed her hand off Tony and held it out to shake it. Tony sighed._

 _"Tony" Tony shook the hand and sat back down on the stool. "And you didn't offend, rough day" Tony mumbled_

 _"Well then Tony I have two ears you are more than welcome to use them" Amber smiled. Tony took a moment to study the lady sat next to him. He felt at ease with her which he hadn't felt in a long time._

 **End of Flashback**

So, when it came to tell everyone that he met someone and she was special, this was a shock for everyone. McGee was the first to make point that he recently seemed a lot happier and wondered what the reason was. Then news came that they were moving in together after 3 months and again this was an even bigger shock. Abby was the first to make point that maybe he was rushing into something but with a lot of explanation on his side and the team finally meeting Amber they all understood. So, when the news of the proposal came and even bigger news that they were due to be married this year. No one made comment, only happiness.

"Bad dream, can't sleep" Tony huffed, giving of a little yawn Amber nodded and rubbed her eyes.

"What was the dream about hun?" Tony paused for a moment, he knew deep down that if he told her that the dream was about Ziva it probably would hurt her, after all in 2 months they were due to walk down the aisle. Even though he knew she would pretend and act the caring fiancée he didn't want to hurt her. This was his demon he needed to deal with. On his own.

"Bad case from back in the day" Tony finally answered, Amber yawned again and nodded "Go back to bed I am going to head into the office want to get some paperwork done" Tony smiled, he stood up walked around to Amber and gave her a small kiss on the top of her head and made his way to the bathroom.

Half an hour later and already, Tony was now driving through the quiet streets of DC heading towards the office. Leaving the car radio off he had time to think, why now? Why was this dream appearing now? Maybe it was his subconscious telling him something. He frowned a little as a battle in his head started to erupt. He turned on the radio he needed to drown out the thoughts. Pulling up to the gates of the Navy yard he pulled his I.D badge out and stopped at the security guard.

"Morning Agent Dinozzo, don't tell me dead body?" Fred asked as he swiped the I.D card, Tony shook his head.

"Not this morning Fred, wanted to get an early start" Tony smiled, Fred raised his eyebrow at his statement

"It's half three in the morning Tony" Fred stated, Tony shrugged

"Early bird and all that" Tony nodded he waved at Fred and made his way to his parking space. He quickly made his way into the building and to his floor. Passing a few agents along the way all asking the same "New case?" Tony arrived at his desk and finally settled in to start some work. Hopefully a distraction that was needed.

##########

"So basically, it is a heart attack in a breakfast roll" Tim laughed as he entered the bull pen with his co-worker who was in the process of devouring what she said was the best breakfast roll on the east coast. Ellie gave a huge smile and took the last bite. Throwing her bag down by her desk and the wrapper in the bin she flopped on her chair and sighed in pleasure.

"Tim I think I may have died and gone to food heaven" Ellie spoke rubbing her belly. Looking up from her desk she frowned a little. This didn't go a miss with Tim.

"Might want to take that back Ellie" Tim laughed, Ellie shook her head and pointed towards Tony's desk.

"Tony is here" Ellie finally spoke, glancing between desks Tim noticed all the paperwork all over the desk, his co-workers bag and 2 empty coffee cups on the desk. Tony was not known for the type to be in early even when they got a call to come in at the odd hours it took a lot of moaning and kicking for him to turn up, so for the very special agent to be here before them this wasn't a good thing.

"Maybe he got called in" Tim explained, Ellie shook her head and announced she was heading to Abby's lab. Tim sat at his desk and wondered for a moment where his senior field agent was.

"Morning Tim" Tony mumbled as he entered the bull pen, Tim frowned, something was up, the fact he called him Tim.

"Tony, what time did you get in?" Tony just shrugged as he proceeded to file reports. "Ok, why are you here early" Tim asked again, Tony shut the filing cabinet and leant against it.

"Couldn't sleep, so came in" Tony shrugged again, Tim knew that was a lot more to this than he was letting on. Tim watched as Tony just stared in front of him, looking like he was lost in a train of thoughts.

"Everything ok at home?" Tim asked after a while, Tony didn't hear him, he was too focused on the desk that was opposite him. A flood of memories came flooding back like someone had opened the ziva-style flood gates. "Tony" Tim said a little sterner. Tony shook the thoughts away and looked at the younger agent.

"Sorry, yes all good at home just tired" Tony mumbled taking his seat. Once he was sat back down his eyes wandered back to the desk.

"Listen Tony I know how weddi-"

"Tim, I am fine" Tony snapped. Tim had enough he stood from his chair, he made his way to his friend's desk and glared at him.

"Listen Tony" he started again "Everyone gets cold feet before their wedding, it's natural but all will be good" Tim finished, Tony looked up and sighed. He placed his head in his hands after a while and mumbled.

"I have had the same dream three nights in a row Tim" he paused and looked up again "the moment I leave her on the tarmac in Israel" Tony finished. For Tim, it all made sense now. He knew that this was a hard subject and he knew this was going to throw him off his game for a few days now.

"Just a dream Tony, as much as it may be hard to hear, it is just a dream and that is it" Tim spoke, Tony nodded and sighed, he knew his friend was right. It was just a dream. A faint ding of the elevator in the distance made the agents look towards it expecting their boss to walk in shout grab your gear and then normal duty would resume. But both men were shocked. Tony arose from his chair as he watched around 7 people walk out the elevator. Watching the women at the back who gave a small smile towards the two agents he couldn't believe what he saw, he watched as the group of people ascend up the stair towards Vance's office.

"Uh, why are Mossad here" Tim finally asked, Tony looked at Tim,

"Well this isn't good news is it" Tony replied.

##########

 **A/N – Ahh, I really do hope you all like this. Please, please let me know review if you could, I would be so grateful.  
Like I said I have planned this story out down to a T so I will hopefully be updating every few days. **

**Happy Sunday one and all**

 **Nat x**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – **Wow, firstly, thank you to each and every one who has chosen to follow this story and left a review I am so happy thank you! To all the guest reviews who I cannot PM – thank you for your review on this it means a lot.  
Anyway, here is chapter 2 – firstly there is a lot of speaking – explaining what is going on. This isn't the most interesting chapter of the story it is important as basically sets up the story. Enjoy!**

 **Even after all this time?**

Chapter 2

Special Agent Gibbs was a man of very few words, people always said that his actions alone spoke a thousand words. And today was not going to be any different, queuing up for his 3rd coffee of the day he received a call from Agent Saxon in the middle east department explaining that Mossad were in the building having a private chat with Vance – this little piece of information annoyed Gibbs, if Vance knew one way to annoy him it would be to leave him out of this type of meeting. He paid for his coffee and made his way up to the office. As he stood in his tin office he couldn't help wondering what on earth Mossad were doing here. They didn't have any connection with the team since Ziva left.

Arriving on his floor he stormed out of the elevator and immediately noticed half his team gawping up towards Vance's office. He slowed a little as he reached his bull pen and watched as Tim and Tony both turned their attention to him. He took a sip from his coffee waiting which one would crack first.

"Um, boss we have a problem we have just seen Mossad heading up there" Tim trailed off pointing towards the director's office. "Of course, you knew" Tim finished, he looked at the older Agent awaiting his reaction.

"Plan boss?" Tony finally piped up, Gibbs stared at his older agent not saying a word. "Boss?" Tony asked again. Gibbs took another long sip of his coffee and pointed at both his agents.

"You both stay here" He mumbled as he started to walk off.

"What! No, we are coming" He heard the older agent pipe up, turning back on his heel he stared down at his senior field agent. "Boss you cannot expect us to wait by" Tony could feel himself getting a little angry. Again, all Gibbs did was stare down his agent. "Boss what if it –" Gibbs waved his hand to stop.

"You, McGee wait here" Gibbs repeated a little sterner now. Tim nodded and pulled Tony back towards the bull pen and with that action Gibbs turned on his feet and ascended the stairs always keeping an eye on his agents.

"Does he really think I am going to sit by" Tony huffed turning to McGee "Something is going on and I am going to find out" Tony finished, he started to make his way towards the stairs and before he managed to reach he felt a tug on his jacket as McGee pulled him towards the back of the stairs.

"Tony you heard Boss" Tim started "Just wait till they come out and I am sure we will be told what is going on" Tony gave a little laugh, he turned on his heel and sped up the stairs as fast as he could. He heard Tim calling after him followed by footsteps signalling that he was now following him.

Arriving into the reception of the Director's office Tony walked right to the door into the office but it was locked.

"Agent Dinozzo they are in skiff mode" Tony looked at Anita, the directors assistant and pointed at her.

"Call them to let me in" Tony snapped, Anita shook her head and sighed

"Orders I can't" Anita smiled, Tony looked back at Tim and went back to the door now banging on it. A few seconds later a very annoyed looking Director appeared at the door. He looked at the two agents.

"Agent Dinozzo, Agent McGee is there a reason you are banging my door down" Leon snapped looking them both.

"I want in" Tony replied pointing to the door "I want to know what is going on" Tony finished, the look on the director's face was one of fury.

"Sorry Agent Dinozzo you do not have the clearance to sit in this meeting so if I was you I would disappear before I prize that badge off you" Leon warned, as he went to close the door Director Elbaz appeared at the door. It was the first time since Israel that Tony and Orli had been in the same room.

"Director if I may, I do not have an issue that Tony and Agent McGee are in this meeting" Orli smiled, Leon grumbled and opened the door even wider to allow the two men into the room. First thing Tony noticed was the sharp looks sent his way from his boss. Both Tony and Tim took a seat around the big table in Vance's office.

"Well let me start again, Firstly Tony it is good to see you" Orli started she stood up in the middle of the room next to the big TV on the wall of the office.

"I am here for a reason, like I was just explaining we have word of a Navy reservist that has gone missing whilst on a mission with the UN to take aid to towns and villages that are hit by the massive drug problem in Guatemala" she paused as one of the other Mossad officers handed out files to the other agents "We have come with the intel hoping that you will help us, we believe she has been kidnapped" Orli finished. Tony stared over at his boss who remained emotionless.

"Since when has Mossad been so interested in a Navy reservist's kidnapping then?" Tony finally spoke up, looking at the agent Orli gave a small smile and leant against the wall by the TV she gave a little shrug and threw the file down onto the table towards Tony.

"Can one agency not help the other without it being brought to question did we not hold a strong bond?" Orli replied stating directly at Leon "We got intelligence that the Navy reservist was in danger so we thought you needed to know to help find her" Orli finished

"And this couldn't have been told over a phone call? You had to fly all the way to DC to see me just because a Navy reservist has gone missing" Leon raised his eyebrow and arose from his chair "There is more to this and you are going to tell me now or this meeting is over" Leon spoke up.

"I am trying to help you here Director"

"And I know how you work, now tell me why are you really here?" Leon snapped, he thought the games he once played with Mossad were now over but he was being pulled right back to the incident with Illan Bodnar. Orli sighed a little and rubbed her head, taking a seat next to one of her men she picked another file out of her bag and placed it on the table, she looked around the room and took a deep breath.

"Leon, I am here with information for you on a missing Navy reservist, her name is Jennifer Green and she is based out in Norfolk, when Jennifer isn't serving she is a UN aid worker and last week Jennifer flew from DC down to Mexico where she met the aid convoy on the boarder of Guatemala they were heading to a small town down there that had been effected by drug gangs, we need to find her because Jennifer is working along with someone we need to find" Orli paused and looked around at the faces again who all had the same reaction on their faces to carry on. "Jennifer was working alongside Ziva, their convoy was attacked and the two of them were kidnapped, that is why I am here" the room went silent no one made a move or even a sound, it was like time was stood still.

Tony couldn't believe what he was hearing, it was all too much, the dream and now this he felt like yet again his world was crashing down. He was being taken back 6 years or so and the near on same conversation about Ziva being taken, back then his world did fall apart, he couldn't eat or sleep he couldn't function. He took a few breaths and glanced over at his boss who was still focusing all his attention on the Mossad director.

"What do you want from us?" Leon finally broke the quietness of the room

"Help" Orli simply replied

"Well I will refer you to the San Diego team and they will assist with the investigation" Leon started, all eyes now focusing on him he nodded towards Orli.

"Leon, I came to you and your team for help, we do not know if the two women are even alive still we need to find them quickly" Tony felt sick arise from his stomach at those very words, he needed to speak but he couldn't find the words. Tim glanced over at his friend and sighed it was clear as day that Tony was worried it was painted all over his face.

"Well this team needs to be here, I will send down the San Diego team Orli and that is it, I am sorry that Ziva has been caught up in this mess I truly am but this team needs to be doing their job here" now anger was racing through Tony, how could Leon turn his back on an ex agent how could he toss her to the side like she was no one, heck these two shared a tragic event.

"Leon, I understand that this team is busy but I have come to this team for help, they know Ziva they have done this before" Orli started, taking out a few pictures of the file she placed them in a line across the table and like that after two and half years of no picture no contact, Ziva's picture was sat on the table.

Taking one glance at the picture Tony took a deep breath, he instantly noticed the shorter and even curlier hair, the now darker tan and the beaming mona lisa smile across her face, she looked happy. His eyes then drifted to the pictures next to hers, it was of a woman in her 20's, short black hair with piercing hazel eyes this must be Jennifer he thought, finally the last picture was of a blown-up car and two dead bodies next to it, again the sickness feeling was rising quick he looked away. He needed to find her. He needed to make sure she was alive. He needed her.

"This is Jennifer" Orli pointed at the picture "this is the convoy they were in, the bodies are of another UN worker Sammy, he was just 19 and the driver he was Paulo he was the local guide out there" Orli trailed off

"How does Ziver fit in this" Gibbs finally spoke up

"Well when Tony left Israel Ziva spent many months re building her life, she came to peace with a lot of her past, we even mended fences and I'd now think of her as a friend, after many months and now in a good place she wanted to do some good, she felt that what she now needed from life – good, so she joined the UN aid workers and has been all over to countries torn by war and fammin, it's a hard job but she is doing good and that's all she wants to do now" Orli finished, she stood from her seat and walked around to Leon's desk looking face to face with her equal she gave a small smile

"Leon, as a friend I ask you please" Orli whispered "the clock is ticking please" Orli finished

"Director Elbaz, Like I have said I will get my other team to assist you on this case, my San Diego team will focus on the missing Navy reservist and you liase with them so this helps you find Miss David" Leon sat back down at his desk and nodded to signal that it was end of conversation and no more was to be said. Giving a small smile Orli headed back to the table and gathered up all the documents, Tony couldn't believe the director was being so stubborn.

"I will personally take on this case Director" Tony was now stood from his seat staring at his big boss "We will assist Orli and her team in locating the missing Navy officer and Miss David" Tony swallowed the words as he spoke her name.

"Agent Dinozzo I have said no and that is the final word for it, now if you may this meeting is over, Orli I will arrange you transport down to the San Diego office for you and your team" Leon stated

"Director we have a missing reservist and no offence to the San Diego office but I think we are the better team for this mission" Tony spoke up a little louder

"and of course, this has nothing to do with Miss David no?" Leon questioned "Look Agent Dinozzo, this isn't just a normal murder investigation this is a search and rescue mission and quite frankly I cannot afford to send my best team, besides I am sure Agent Smith's team will try and find them" Leon finished

"We all know there is only one person on this earth that will find her and he is sat in this room, he has done it twice before now he is the best Agent for this mission and I along with Agent Dinozzo will take on this mission" Tim finally took place next to his friend and looked down on his director. Leon took a deep breath and glanced over at Gibbs who just nodded. At this point he knew he had lost.

"If this mission ends up in a political nightmare where I have to answer to SecNav and other agencies I will account you both responsible and expect your badges on my desk are we clear?" Leon stood and walked around his agents and looked at Orli "You have our co-operation but this is the final help you ever ask from me" Leon finished, he straighten his jacket and headed towards to door to leave his office, he took one look back at the room "you have a week before I sit Agent Dinozzo and McGee's ass back on their chairs" He walked out the room and slammed the door shut.

"Well let's get to work, shall we?" Orli smiled

A/N **This is a little boring this chapter but explains why and what is going on! Anyway, next chapter is going to be a little harder as Tony must deal with some personal issues. Don't know why I have made Vance into a bit of an idiot but hey! Thank you all for reading and I do hope I still have all your interest as we take this journey to find Jennifer and Ziva**

 **Happy Saturday**

 **Nat x**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – **Again, thank you all for all the love for this story. One thing I am going to apologise for is making Leon nasty in the last chapter, I needed the barricade for Tony to stand up and say I want to do this – now looking back I regret it, so I will right this wrong in a few chapters time and I have come up with a reason why! Anyway, here is onto chapter 3 – a tough emotional one for our Tony :(**

 **Disclaimer – I do not own NCIS – only original characters**

 **Even after all this time?**

Chapter 3

It had been an hour since Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo's world yet again came crashing down around him, she was in trouble again, she was missing again, she even may be dead again. Images of Somalia came flooding back he couldn't go back to that place again he couldn't face the not knowing of if she was alive or dead. It was now starting to hit him that she was in trouble and even after 2 and half years of no contact he knew he needed to find her, he didn't care that at the end she would push him away again, all he wanted to do was make sure she was safe.

"Now you need to run through all the information you have on the mission and the area that they have entered and, we need to brief Ellie and Abby and everyone" Tim started, he took a seat opposite Orli as she passed around the other files that were in her bag.

"Well shall we go down to the bull pen and you can pull up on the TV?" Orli asked, Tim nodded and both teams were now making their way-out Director Vance's office and down to the bull pen.

Tim noticed that Tony wasn't following, he nodded for Orli and the other Mossad agents to head down as he went to find Tony, walking back in he saw Tony sat on the chair still staring at Ziva's picture that was still in the table.

"Hey come on Tony" Tim shouted a little, Tony didn't look up and just kept staring at the picture and re playing over the last moments they had together " _you are so loved_ " he closed his eyes and took a deep breath

"What if she is dead or what if we find her and she doesn't want to see us, it's been two years Tim and we just turn up hey Ziva we are here to rescue you but don't worry I am fine" Tony raised his voice a little

"Wait, you said you would help Tony" Tim was now confused at what is friend was getting at

"I know I did Tim but this has come around all at the wrong time, what do I say to Amber, heck I am getting married in two months" Tony sighed he leant against the back of the chair and looked up "I cannot hurt Amber in all of this Tim, but I need to…" he trailed off trying to find the right words to explain his emotions.

"You need to find Ziva, Tony it always has been and will always be Ziva for you" Tim finished off what Tony was trying to say "Look go home and speak to Amber and explain everything I think she will be ok and in the mean time I will talk to Bishop and Abby and fill them in – we need to pull together on this one we can't lose her again" Tim finished and made his way out the office.

Arriving into the bull pen word must have reached quicker than expected as Tim had a very frantic Abby jumping on the spot and a very confused Ellie on the other. Looking around he noticed that Boss was missing but he knew from experience was best not question.

"Abbs can you calm down for a second and listen to me, yes Ziva is in trouble along with a Navy reservist called Jennifer we need to find them as quick as possible, Orli and her team from Mossad have all the information and are going to share this with us, Ellie I need you to speak to friends at the NSA and DEA, any information on drug cartels using violence in the Mexico/Guatemala boarder we need to gather as much intel to help us locate them" Tim now sat behind his desk quickly started typing and something appeared on the screen it was the shot of Ziva and Jennifer together smiling before they set off on their mission. For Ellie this was the first time she saw a proper picture of Ziva that wasn't an official government issued one.

"Tim where is Tony and Gibbs?"

"Tony has gone home he needs to sort something out and Gibbs I don't have a clue" Tim shrugged

"This cannot be happening not now" Abby started to jump up and down on the spot again "How is Tony doing? What are we going to do? What if she is actually dead? I mean not like last time dead but then turned up alive but I mean what if she is 100% dead what we going to do" Abby finished as she looked around the bull pen as all eyes now lay on her.

"Miss Scuito, we all know Ziva is a strong woman I am sure she is alive and looking after Jennifer" Orli smiled at the forensic scientist. Abby gave a small nod and ran off down to her lab, she knew this was going to be all hands-on deck.

"Let's get started, shall we? We will fully brief when Tony is back but for now let's see what we can find out" Tim stated as all team members got to work.

 **########################**

Opening the door to his apartment he was instantly hit with the fresh smell of home cooked Italian food, taking a deep breath he relaxed a little at the comforting smell that welcomed him home – then he realised it was the middle of the day and no one should have been home. He carefully closed his front door placed his coat down and headed towards the kitchen area. Standing in the door way he stayed quiet for a second as he watched his fiancé dance around the kitchen as she was preparing the food, turning around she jumped as she saw Tony watching her from the door way.

"Bloody hell hun" Amber panted a little awaiting her heart rate to slow down from the shock

"Uh sorry I didn't realise you were home" Tony started nodding towards the food "thought you were in work" he finished as he sat on the bar stool by the Island

"Well I decided to work from home today, thought I would make you a nice dinner, seem a little stressed lately" Amber softly smiled as she went back to chopping the peppers Tony watched for a while. Guilt was now washing through him with every little action she was doing and every smile that she sent his way. "So, boss sent you home early?" Amber asked for a while, Tony shook his head and sighed, he raked his hand through his hair and took a few deep breaths.

"I need to talk to you Amber, there is a case that has come up that will take me out the country for a while" Tony started, Amber instantly took note of his tone and stopped what she was doing, cleaning herself up a little took a seat opposite her husband to be and nodded at him.

"Okay, and how long you due to be away?" Amber started

"Well, there is a missing Navy reservist and she has been kidnapped we think somewhere in Guatemala, my team has been tasked to go and find them" Tony stopped and took a long look at the woman sat opposite him "There was someone else who was kidnapped as well" Tony trailed off, Amber nodded along to what he was saying and reached over to hold his hand, she gave him a little squeeze and a warm smile.

"And this other person kidnapped?" Amber asked softly, Tony took a deep breath and squeezed her hand back her he spoke

"Ziva" It was barely audible but Amber heard loud and clear. Tony was shocked though when she didn't remove her hand or start yelling, she raised from her seat and now sat next to Tony. Studying him for a little while she knew he feared talking to her about this.

"So, what has to happen?" Amber asked after a while, Tony finally looked to his right and watched as he fiancé again gave him a warm smile.

"I don't have to go, the team have said it fine for me to stay behind, we get married in two months" Tony smiled a little. He hated that he was lying to her a little about the situation but he just couldn't tell her outright that he was leaving to find another woman.

Reaching out and playing with the hair on the back of his head Amber gave him a small nod and hummed a little, she knew where this was going to go, she knew this conversation was the start of the end of them as a couple, she knew deep down he was going to be distracted until he got word of her safe return, she didn't blame him though, the way he spoke about her that time, he was in love and it was obvious. Amber took a deep breath and wiped away the tear that now was escaping from her eyes.

"Listen Tony, you need to go and you need to find her and make sure that she is safe along with the poor Navy girl" Amber whispered, tears were now falling thick and fast and Tony noticed the change of her tone, looking up he couldn't bare that she was now crying, pulling her into a hug he stroked the back of her head. A huge sudden guilt feeling washed over him, he couldn't go through with it, he couldn't break her heart and leave her.

"I am not leaving you Amber" Tony whispered, Amber nodded and pushed away a little from Tony their faces now facing each other. Searching his eyes, he could see the pain and the conflict in his eyes.

"You have to Tony, she needs you, if I had the chance to bring back Louis I would do anything to do that and you now have this chance" Tony wiped away the tears still staining her face as a pang of guilt again rushed through him, Amber vary rarely spoke about her first love. He died in a car accident years ago, he was driving from London to Bristol in the UK to surprise her and propose to her when a drunk driver crashed into him and instantly killed him. Amber ever only spoke about him once and once was all she could do.

"I can't do this to you Ambs, I cannot hurt you like this" Tony whispered, shaking her head, a little sob/laugh escaped as she cradled his face with her warm hands.

"You won't hurt me, I know and have always known deep down that Ziva is the one for you and I am not going to stop you from going after her, she needs you and right now you need to know she is safe" Amber smiled again with now a fresh set of tears falling down her cheeks, mirroring Tony's that had now started to fall, she pulled his face closer so their foreheads were touching. "I will always love you Special Agent" she whispered. Tony closed his eyes a little and took a few deep breaths. "Just not the right time for us that's all" Amber finished and she placed the lightest of kisses on his lips. Tony nodded and opened his eyes and smiled at the woman who he did genuinely love.

"I will always love you Ambs" Tony mumbled, they both remined still a little enjoying the last moments of closeness.

Finally Amber pulled away and wiped her eyes a little, she stood up and headed out the kitchen towards the living room, taking a seat on the sofa she stared at one of the many pictures on the wall of their apartment, her eyes lay onto one particular picture of her and her family with Louis in the background she gave a small smile as memories flooded back of all the amazing times they had together. Tony stood in the door way watching.

"Are you going to be ok?" Tony asked shifting on the spot

"Of course, I'm heading back to London next week anyway for the work meetings, I am going to see if I can transfer back" Amber smiled, standing back up she walked back over to Tony and traced his outline of his jaw with her finger "Just promise me on thing? If you find her, don't let her go ok?" Tony nodded and pulled her into a hug

"You are amazing Amber Louise Robinson" Tony smiled. Pulling back for the final time she winked at him

"Now get out of here, your team needs you" She smiled.

 **A/N Oh Amber – you broke my heart :( Anyway, again this is just another filling in chapter, next one we get into the proper stuff and Gibbs has gone to visit someone from the past – hmm! I am having so much fun with this and I do hope you are all enjoying as much as I am writing it! Please leave a review and let me know guys you are all just the best!**

 **Happy Sunday guys**

 **Nat x**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – **Here we go Chapter 4 and now this explains all that happened and we visit an old friend, thank you to all that have reviewed and liked and followed it means so much to me! Anyway, hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer – No I do not own NCIS only original characters.**

 **Even after all this time?**

 **Chapter 4**

Arriving back to the Navy yard Anthony Dinozzo felt confused on one hand he felt guilty for what just happened with Amber on the other he was scared for Ziva. Walking back into the bull pen everyone was huddled around the TV screen as Orli was explaining the situation, sensing his arrival everyone looked at Tony not saying a word. He just nodded for Orli to start again.

"Now you are here Tony let me explain, Tim if you please" Orli nodded at the younger agent. Tim tapped away and pictures appeared on the plasma TV screen.

"This is Jennifer Green she is 28 from New York state, she has been a Navy reservist for the last 5 years and has good record all her CO's commend her for her hard work, she is currently based out Norfolk parents and brother still live in New York state" Tony stared at the picture of the young woman, she looked like she could hold her own if she needed to "Obviously we all um, know Ziva" Orli pressed the clicker and another picture of Ziva's UN I.D badge appeared on the screen, Tony instantly looked away and took a few deep breaths. Just her picture alone was pulling her back into his life.

"So how did they meet?" Ellie asked

"Well Jennifer flew down to an airfield near the border of Mexico and Guatemala, Ziva flew in from Israel, they met the convoy there as the UN have a headquarters set up since all this problem started, the convoy set off from the Mexican border and they were heading to the small village of Soloma" Tim tapped away again and the map of Guatemala appeared on the screen, Tim zoomed in to the small town that the girls were meant to head to.

"They last checked in when they arrived in the town of Barillas, they were meant to check back in again once they reached Soloma, would have taken a day, they never checked in so another convoy was sent and this is when they found the burnt-out car and the two dead bodies" the whole team watched the picture appeared on the screen.

"So how do we know they have been kidnapped then?" Ellie asked

"Well we got word from a rival gang called Gulf Cartel – they were in a turf war with another and they found out that they had attacked this convoy and two women were seen being put into a van, they weren't moving" Orli trailed off, Tony's heart rate spiked at the comment. He leant on his desk as he tried to digest all the information. "But this does not mean the worst, they do not normally kill outsiders" Orli finished looking at Tony.

"Well I have spoken to some friends at the NSA and the DEA and there has been a lot of activity in this region with rival drug cartels, the NSA tracked a shipment to the town of Soloma two weeks ago, the gulf cartel claim this was their hold and when the rival cartel appeared a gun war broke out and 5 were killed" Ellie started to explain

"Since when has the NSA been so interested in drug wars?" Tim asked

"Undercover op I think but basically, that's why the UN were sent in because of this small gun war that broke out" Ellie finished

"Do we know the name of the rival gang this may help us?" Orli asked, Ellie nodded and took the clicker off Orli and pressed a few times, a few pictures of a woman appeared on the screen.

"This is Maria Reynosa – she is now the head of the infamous Reynosa Cartel" Ellie trailed off, Tony and Tim instantly looked at each other and stood up. Ellie noticed the looks on both men's face and threw a questioning look their way.

"Are we sure?" Tony asked

"Uh, yes why?"

"We need to find boss now" Tim sighed as both him and Tony walked out the bull pen, Ellie looked at Orli and shrugged.

#############

The warning call to say the cell was being opened rung across the prison, Gibbs walked in and took a seat opposite the man he hadn't seen in years. He placed a small notebook down and stared at the man in front of him.

"Well I did have a feeling that I would be seeing you" The man laughed, crossing his arms with the rattle of the chains that attached his hands together. He sent Gibbs a small smile and nodded "missed me?" Gibbs shook his head and remained quiet.

"Ziva, what do you want with her?" Gibbs finally broke the silence, the man gave a rough laugh and leant forward, the man now was looking older with a greying beard.

"I don't know what you are talking about" The man whispered

"Well I am wasting my time then" Gibbs answered back, the man just smirked and leant back in his chair again the chains restricting his movements.

"You know Gibb's we are no different" The man laughed "You took my sister I take your agent" the man finished

"Last thing I heard was the cousin was running the business now and your just left here to rot Alejandro, now what do you want with Ziva?" Gibbs asked a little sterner

"well word was a UN convoy was heading to interfere with our business and then we found out that an agent was onboard, so what best way to send a message to stay out than take one of the US federal agents and then we found out it was Ziva it was like Christmas, and here you are" Alejandro raised his hands shaking the chains "deal for information" Gibbs stood up and gave a little smirk and started to head towards the doors.

"Already gave me what I wanted, I will make sure I will say hello to your cousin Maria when I personally visit her" Gibbs mumbled, the doors opened and Gibbs made his way out the cell.

#################

Walking back in the squad room Gibbs looked around at the faces staring back at him, he walked behind his desk and sat on his chair.

"Boss, where have you been" Tony started "Ellie has information that is interesting, you will never guess who's name has cropped up only our old friends the Reynosa cartel" Tony finished, Gibbs started at his senior agent and slightly nodded his head.

"I went to see Alejandro Rivera in prison" Gibbs stated

"Don't I know it, I have just had a call off the prison asking why did I authorise a visit when I didn't" Leon warned as he walked into the squad room, Gibbs placed his glasses on as he started to read through the file left on his desk. Giving a little shrug he looked back up to Leon who was now standing by his desk

"Had a feeling" Gibbs shrugged as he leant back, Leon knew by now that to get result he needed to let Gibbs do what he did best

"And what did you find out?" Leon asked

"That the Reynosa cartel are behind it, they still think Ziva is a federal agent, that's why they have kidnapped them, for leverage and probably revenge" Gibbs stated

"Did we correct him about Ziva?" Leon asked, Gibbs shook his head

"Nope, otherwise they would just kill them, least now we know who has took them and they are going to keep them alive to send a message to us and the UN to stop messing in areas we don't belong" Gibbs stood from his chair and looked around at his agents.

"We need a plane, Tim and Tony with me, Bishop stay here and liase with us via MTAC with Abby, Orli you stay here to we got this" Gibbs gathered bits up

"Plane is fuelled and awaiting at Andrews for you" Leon nodded "Listen I know I objected to this but Ziva was important to this agency and to this team, bring her home and the Jennifer too" Leon nodded and walked off out the bull pen.

Collecting their belongings all the agents nodded at the team and made their way to the elevator. It was going to be a tough trip for them all but they knew now what they were dealing with and they were ready to finally bring her home for good.

Arriving at Andrews air base the three agents all climbed out the car and headed towards the C-30 plane that was waiting for them. Once they climbed onboard Gibbs went off to speak the pilot to make sure they were on time and on course. Tim and Tony took their seats on the benches at the side.

"So Amber ok with you coming?" Tim asked, Tony looked to his side and sent him a look

"How long have you been sat on that one?" Tony sighed

"Since you got back" Tim shrugged "So?"

"If you must know McGossipgirl we have split, she was sweet Tim, I explained and she basically told me I had to go and find her" Tony leant back and sighed he couldn't help but feel bad for the way it ended.

"Oh Tony I am sorry" Tim turned and patted his mate on the shoulder "You ok?" Tim asked

"I don't know Tim I mean I love Amber and I could see myself marrying her but maybe I was just filling the space, maybe I have never let Ziva go, I mean I am still in love with her, how stupid is that after all this time and I am still in love with Ziva" Tony rubbed his face, it certainly had been one of the craziest days of his career. Tim didn't answer and just sat back with Tony. Appearing in the door way Gibbs sat opposite his agents and got comfy.

The plane ride was quick and quiet all three men dealing with their own thoughts and feelings, once they arrived at the air field in Mexico they gathered their belongings and made their way off the plane.

"Agent Gibbs, welcome to Mexico" Gibbs nodded at one of the UN workers and followed them into the awaiting car to take them to the headquarters.

"Not like he's heard that before" Tony mumbled towards Tim.

A/N **So we are now on our way to rescue Jennifer and Ziva and I couldn't miss the chance to bring our old friends the Reynosa family back! Anyway won't be long till next chapter but if you are still liking this please leave a review for me I would appreciate it so much!**

 **Happy Monday one and all**

 **Nat x**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – **This was due to be written earlier this week and posted but I couldn't as you may have seen the awful attack on Manchester arena. This is my home town. It's been a surreal week. We have shown the world that these evil people cannot bring us down #westandtogether**

 **Anyway, let's get onto chapter 5 and the search for our Ziva and Jennifer this chapter jumps between the lads out in the field and the girls in MTAC – quite a long chapter as well – I hope you enjoy please leave comments if you do :)**

 **Disclaimer – Not mine just borrowing them**

 **Even after all this time?**

 **Chapter 5**

Special Agent Ellie Bishop very rarely felt out of her depth when it came to cases, she had done her fair share being at NCIS and NSA. This one though was hard, even though she never personally met Ziva she knew she meant a lot to the team. When she started at NCIS she asked about the empty desk and who was there before but it was a subject that was avoided even when she asked Abby she would just brush it off. Finally last year Tim finally opened up, even though it was a little he spoke to Ellie about Ziva and explained all about her, about what happened to her whilst at NCIS and spoke about Tony and Ziva, how he travelled half way around the world to avenge her death when they all thought she was dead, and how he shot her supposed boyfriend and the time he took three months out of work to go and find her after the Parsons case, after all this Ellie couldn't believe they were talking about the same man. But after today it all made sense to Ellie.

Sitting back in the chair in MTAC Ellie sighed and was trying to work out a plan in her head to help the boys on the ground, the door opening to MTAC disturbed her thoughts and she watched as Abby came bounding in and sitting next to Ellie.

"So, what's the plan" Abby started, Ellie remained against the back of her chair and just nodded at Abby, watching her friends movements she threw a questioning look her way "Ellie, you ok?" Abby asked

"Abs, what would happen if we don't find Jennifer and Ziva alive?" Ellie asked, she leant forward a little and rubbed her face

"That isn't an option Ellie, we have to"

"But what if? I mean what is this going to do to the team?" Ellie sighed, Abby understood where she was coming from.

"Honestly, I know me and Tim will be devastated but Tony, I mean the guy has called off his own wedding to go and find her, to me that shows that he is still in love with her, he always has been and will always be" Abby finished, looking at Ellie's alarming face she gathered she didn't know about Tony.

"What? The wedding has been called off!" Ellie shouted a little louder than intended, Abby just nodded and shrugged "Well we cannot fail, then can we?" Ellie finished, she scooted forward and started typing on the computer connected to the big screen in MTAC.

#################

Agent Gibbs and the rest of his team arrived into the small make shift village that had been set up since the drug problem has escalated. They took a seat in the smaller of the tents and waited for the group leader who was leading this mission.

"Agent Gibbs? I am John I am the team leader here" Gibbs just nodded at the man who sat down opposite them he watched as he pulled out a few files and placed them on the small desk that they were all now crowded around.

"So, you are here from NCIS and here regarding the mission navy girl Jennifer yes?" John asked, he placed his reading glasses on and scanned over the notes he had made before the team had arrived.

"also Miss David" Tim replied, John looked up at the agents sat opposite him, he looked confused and back down to his notes.

"Oh, I was just told you are here for Jennifer" John questioned looking at the three agents

"We are here for both" Tim replied with a small smile

"Oh, since when has NCIS been bothered about civilians?" Tim opened his mouth to reply but Tony got there first.

"Well if you did your job properly and protected those girls we wouldn't have to be here now would we? Tony snapped, the little tent office went quiet, Tony felt Gibbs hand on his shoulder a signal to calm down.

"Well we are here to rescue both so tell me what you know" Gibbs snapped sending a warning glare to the older gentleman sat opposite him. John gave a little nod and placed a file out in front of the three men

"They went missing nearly three days ago now, we believe that they will still be alive, even though these drug cartels don't like us, they will try and warn us to back away and cause us issues but they have never killed us or even kidnapped us, so these two missing girls it's a strange one" John finished he placed down a few maps as well "This is where they went missing, where the burnt out convoy was, we tracked tyre tracks for about a mile west and then we lost them" John explained

"We need to establish communication with our team, do you have somewhere here that we can do that?" Tim asked, John nodded and stood up and signalled for the guys to follow him.

Arriving into another small tent they saw computers and screens with people tapping away, it was a little surreal that a UN charity had all this technology, for Tim though it was heaven.

"Set up at this one, we can establish a connection to your team" John nodded, Tim instantly took charge and sat at an empty computer, he tapped away for a little while and finally managed to bring up a connection to the NCIS data base, he logged onto his own account and requested a connection to MTAC.

##########

Abby and Ellie jumped a little as a notification came through on the computer, it was a request for a live feed from a _'_ _Timothy. '_ Ellie tapped a little and moments later his face appeared on the big screen. Ellie stood up from her chair along with Abby and walked out to look at the screen.

"Abs, Ellie, hey" Tim smiled

"Hey Tim, you all ok?" Just as she asked the other two agents appeared in the screen.

"Any news Bishop?" Gibbs asked, Ellie nodded and went back to the computer, she brought some files up and sent the link over to Tim so he could follow what she was talking about.

"Well since you've left I have exhausted all possible connections and contacts that I have across the DEA and NSA and I think I may have found something useful, on the night they were took, I have satellite footage of a van heading west from a burning area, I presume it's the burnt out convoy, the van heads west for around a mile and stops, two people get out for around 5 minutes and then they carry on for another mile or so before I lose the coverage" Bishop took a breath and looked at her co-workers.

"Anything else?" Gibbs sighed, Abby stood waved a little and jumped on the spot

"Well since McGee is not here I have done his job, I have tracked Maria Reynosa, for a wealthy drug cartel she isn't half stupid, she made a call yesterday into the high security prison that is holding Alejandro, they had a ten minute call, NSA are currently decrypting the call for us, I have though tracked her movements as late as 2am this morning, she made a bank transfer to a corporate company called _'_ _Mesas Autenticas'_ it's a handmade table company that established thanks to non-other than Alejandro and Paloma, we think it was a cover because their business accounts are all fake for tax purposes, the location of the warehouse linked to this company is three miles east of Barillas, I have a feeling they may have taken the girls there Gibbs" Abby finished she watched as her three friends all gave her a small smile

"Send us what you know Abs" Gibbs nodded, Abby saluted and the video feed shut off. Turning to Ellie with a big smile the girls sat back down and carried on tracing what they could do to help the boys.

############

Tony walked out the small tent into the Mexican heat and took a few deep breaths, they had a lead and it was a good one. He felt a little over whelmed, at the end of all this and they did find them both it will be first time he saw Ziva after two and half years, was he readt? What would he say to her? He had always played out their next meeting in his head, it would be like a film running in the rain down the road, falling into each other's arms and crying declaring their love to each other. Tony shook his head and told himself to grow up.

"Dinozzo, come on, Abs has sent us the last known location of Maria" Gibbs shouted, Tony turned a little and nodded at his boss. The three agents climbed into the awaiting car and started to head away from the camp and towards the Guatemalan boarder.

##########

It had been a few hours since their last contact with the boys down on the ground, Ellie and Abby were still stuck in MTAC tracing what they could, searching on who they could, they were trying to do anything just to get the boys closer to Jennifer and Ziva. An email popped up on Ellie's computer, opening the email she quickly scanned and started to bounce on her chair.

"Abby, NSA have decrypted the call" Ellie shouted, Abby wheeled herself to where Ellie was sitting

 _Bishop,_

 _We have worked out the call that was made from Maria to Alejandro, basically they talked in code, we have established some information though, he mentioned the visit from the father killer, Maria mentioned the daughter of the father killer, also about a warehouse of tables that is keeping the daughter and friend, there is a mention of if you throw a table heavy enough it will sink to the bottom of the river – I think this is implies about a plan to get rid of the girls. Also, Alejandro warns Maria not to open the door to the man that killed her uncle._

 _That's all we have hope this helps Ellie_

 _Agent P x_

"Forward this to Tim now, this is proof they are holding the girls there, I have traced Maria's movements she has been in and out of that warehouse the last two days, she has to be there" Abby started to tap away on Ellie's computer, "I will phone Gibbs" Ellie pulled her phone out and scrolled to Gibb's number, ringing a few times Gibbs finally answered

 _"_ _Yeh Gibbs"_

"Hey Gibbs, NSA have got back to me, they have information from the call Abby is emailing Tim now with a copy of the email but looks like the girls are at that warehouse" Ellie started

 _"_ _What about Maria"_

"Abby has traced her to that warehouse the last two days she hasn't been there today but she has been there"

 _"_ _Great work you two keep me updated"_ Gibbs hung up and Ellie gave a little smile towards Abby.

###############

"McGee, email over from Ellie in regard to the NSA" Gibbs nodded at his younger agent, pulling his phone out he pulled the email up and quickly scanned it. His face fell a little towards to the end of the email. "Words McGee" Gibbs snapped

"Uh Boss, by the sounds of it the girls are at the warehouse but it seems there is a plan" Tim trailed off looking towards Tony who raised his eyes at Tim "They talk about throwing them into the river" Tim finished, Tony sucked in a deep breath and looked down. Gibbs noticed this action and pulled the phone off Tim, He scanned the email himself and understood what Tim was saying. He chucked the phone back at Tim and turned towards the driver

"Put your food down we need to get there now" Gibbs snapped, the car jerked into life and started at a faster pace towards the town of Barillas.

"Boss…" Tony looked over at his boss who remained emotionless

"Dinozzo, we will find her, we have done it before and we will do it again now snap out of it I need you" Gibbs lightly hit the back of his head and smiled a little.

After two hours the team finally arrived at the town on Barillas, they pulled up to the burnt out car, the bodies had now been moved and locals were milling around trying to find out what was going on. Tony and Tim climbed out the car and examined briefly the wreckage, looking around for any clues or any sign that would help them. Tony bent down as something caught his eye, it was shining, picking it up he breathed in a little and stared what was in his hands, he traced his fingers along the golf chain down to the star of david hanging off it.

"Is that..?" Tim started, Tony looked up and nodded, he stood up and looked at Tim

"That is Ziva's" Tony mumbled, he reached into his own pocked of his pants and pulled out an exact match to the one in his hands.

"We are going to find her Tony and you are going to hand that back to her you hear me?" Tim patted his friends back and guided him back to the car where Gibbs was waiting for them. Tony placed both of the necklaces in his pocket and climbed into the car.

"We have just had confirmation from someone from the Gulf Cartel, Maria is at the warehouse" Gibbs stated, the car pulled away once again heading towards the warehouse and hopefully Ziva and Jennifer.

A/N – **We get to see Ziva in the next chapter! But are we going to be in time?** **Anyway hope you all enjoy this chapter – I am not quite sure! Hopefully next one will be up soon.**

 **Happy Sunday**

 **Nat x**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – **Thank you for all the love, the reviews and the follows it does mean the world. Hope you enjoy the next chapter. I have kind of used a story line from the S14 finale – even though I don't really watch the show anymore I saw a clip and used the ideal.**

 **All spelling and grammar are my own error**

 **Disclaimer – Just borrowing them. Jennifer is mine though, she is my little hero**

 **Even after all this time?**

 **Chapter 6**

The car ride to the warehouse wasn't long at all, the driver pulled over behind the overgrowth about 500 metres from the actual building. The engine was cut dead and all three agents climbed out and crouched down behind the vehicle. The driver followed and headed off into the bush to hide, this was always the plan as they knew they wouldn't be leaving by car. Gibbs pulled out the satellite phone and punched in the number direct into MTAC, after a few rings Abby answered.

"We are in position, update?" Gibbs started

 _"_ _We have eyes in the sky, the NSA have granted us satellite feed and we are currently on our way to your location"_

"Good, we need the e-vac arranged as soon as possible medi one and normal have a feeling this is going to get messy" Gibbs mumbled

 _"_ _Ellie has arranged and are on stand-by they are 5 minutes away just give us the signal Gibbs"_

"update"

 _"_ _Last satellite shows 5 entering the building from the back, there are two cars positioned there, and we have a feeling there is another 3 plus the two girls in the building"_

"McGee is going to feed you from the phone to ours ears so we have constant contact, we need your eyes Abs" The line went silent and Tim pulled equipment out of his bag and started to sort out their individual ear pieces. Handing them over they all placed the ear piece in and hooked it to the transmitter in the back of their bullet vest.

"Abs" Tim spoke

 _"_ _Hear you loud and clear Timmy"_ the squeal was far too loud and all agents squirmed as the last of Abby's voice rang out.

"Abs, calm down Timmy is just fine" Tony laughed a little as Tim glared at him. "Plan boss?" Tony finished

"So, there are around 8 of them and 3 of us, I say we plant the detonators on the car at the back to use as diversion, head into the building as quietly as possible and take out as many, keep Maria alive though" Gibbs mumbled, the two other agents nodded and collected their things ready.

 _"_ _We have eyes on you Gibbs we can see you"_ Ellies voice rang out through the earpieces _"_ _you are clear to proceed, I have disabled all operating security cameras, I have fed a loop to the monitors"_ All three agents stood and proceeded to the building they went quick and quiet trying to stay as low as possible to avoid any detection.

Arriving at the side of the huge warehouse all three agents crouched down by the side of the building, looking around Gibbs signalled that it was clear and to move forward slowly.

"Abs blue prints for building we need exits" Tony whispered, Tony could hear tapping away and muffled mumbles.

 _"_ _There is the main entrance that you have passed at the front, there is a door on the side you are on and two more at the back, the inside is quite simple, warehouse space and a few office type rooms to the left, the river is to the back of the building"_ Abby instantly regretted mentioning the river and heard a low grumble coming from one of the agents, both Ellie and Abby could have placed a bet who it was.

"Keep eyes out" Gibbs mumbled, he signalled for his agents to follow him again and they reached the first door, quickly studying it, it was a fire escape that could only be actioned from the inside. Gibbs looked back at his agents and carried on moving by the wall.

Reaching the end, Gibbs looked around the corner and saw the two cars that Abby spoke about, he turned around and pulled out the two small explosives out of his bag and handed on to Tim, he nodded at his younger agent to follow him and for Tony to keep eyes on the door. Moving quick and quietly as they could McGee and Gibbs both reached the two vehicles' and lay on the ground behind the back off them. As quickly as they could, both agents got to work to setting the timers on them and placing them on the back-wheel arch.

"Abs, we have placed the detonators, when I give signal, blow them up" Tim whispered

 _"_ _Guys company! Someone has left the side door and heading towards the front"_ Gibbs stood up and looked over the car towards his older agent who was already into action. Tony quietly followed the man who just left the building by the fire exit door and sneaked up on him, he got him into a surprise choke hold and before the man had time to react Tony held the man still till he lost consciousness, once the man went limp Tony pulled the body to the bushes at the side and threw him in, waiting for a few moments to make sure he was out Tony turned around and ran back to his position and signalled to Gibbs. Tony ran over and joined the other two agents, Tim took out his binoculars and looked through towards the two back doors. There was an older man stood outside on his phone, Tim picked up a Mexican accent, he watched as the man stumped out his cigarette and headed back into the building, leaving the door a little open. Tim crouched down again.

"We have an opening" Tim mumbled, the other two nodded, they got their weapons ready to engage at any point.

" _Be safe"_ Abby whispered into the headpiece.

Agent Gibbs and his team quickly made their way over to the back of the building constantly on the lookout, weapons drawn at the off chance they met with any unwanted people. Arriving at the building and the back doors, all three agents stopped and waited. He nodded at his agents, counting to three Tony was the first to enter the building, he was met with a cool damp smell, he twitched his nose as the smell hit his senses. He looked around and the room which was clear, whispering clear, the other two agents appeared within seconds. They looked around the first room and heard muffle voices of two men, the voices were getting louder and the next minute a door opened that must have led to the main warehouse, waiting for the men, both Gibbs and Tony crept behind the men and like before held them in a choke hold and waited for their bodies to go limp, pulling the bodies to the side they quickly searched the bodies for any clues but nothing.

"Three down" Gibbs mumbled, both Ellie and Abby let out breaths that they were both holding.

" _There is about 5 now Gibbs"_ Ellie whispered. More voices now shouting made all three agents freeze they listened as a Mexican style argument was happening. Gibbs signalled to the door leading to the main warehouse. All three agents stood up and reached the door, counting to three all Agents burst through the door and saw the 5-remaining people.

"NCIS" Gibbs shouted the warning "Freeze" all 5-people turned around to face the agents that now were stood with their weapons raised.

"Well if it isn't the famous Agent Gibbs" A women in her 30s walked in front of the other men, she smiled towards Gibbs and a small laughed escaped "I was waiting for you" she finished

"Maria Reynosa, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Navy reservist Jennifer Green and NCIS agent Ziva David" Gibbs shouted, with his weapon still drawn he inched closer towards the women she just remained still. Another cold laugh left her as she looked at her men.

"Sorry I don't know what you are talking about" Maria laughed, she walked closer to her number one enemy and gave Gibbs the sweetest of smiles "tell me Gibbs how does it feel" Maria asked looking directly into the eyes of the man who killed her uncle.

"Well I killed your uncle set your cousin up to kill his sister and now he sits in a prison to rot" Gibbs mumbled, Maria's face dropped

"Emmanuel, Jose, get them ready" Maria snapped, the two men nodded at their boss and headed to another room to the left of them, Tony watched closely as they entered another room.

" _Guys I think the girls are in there"_ Abby panicked, all three agents heard the message but didn't want to react they didn't want to give away they had back up help.

"Where is Ziva" Tony finally snapped, he couldn't handle it anymore

"dead" Maria laughed, Tony moved forward but was stopped by a bigger man

"I swear Maria if you have killed her you will me to answer to" Tony shouted, Maria just laughed and shook her head whilst walking closer to her main target.

"How about I release the two girls and you stay?" Maria asked staring at Gibbs, he didn't flinch nor make any notion. He stared out the women stood in front of him and raised his eyebrow a little.

The door to the office opened and the two men appeared with the girls who were now tied up with bags over their head. They threw them onto the floor before them and awaited their next instructions. Maria walked over to them and pulled the hood of one of the girls, with each action Tony's heart rate was beating fast. The hood revealed the Navy reservist Jennifer, her short black hair was now matted and she had cuts and bruises over her face.

"How about we send these girls for a swim" Maria laughed, Jennifer looked at the three men before her and noticed the bullet vests with NCIS written on them, a wave of relief washed over her and she looked at the middle agent towards the back. Jennifer realised who it was, it was Tony.

"Tell me Maria" Gibbs started dragging out her name, the other girl with the bag still over her head now rose to attention at the very familiar voice that bounded around the warehouse, her breathing quickened which was hard with the bag over her head, was it really her old boss, the man she looked up to like a father? Ziva shook her head a little she thought her mind was playing tricks on her.

"How does the cousin become the leader?" Gibbs finished off, Ziva froze and realised it was him, but what came next made her nearly pass out.

"Let them go" Tony's voice bounded out, glancing at the other girl on the floor still with the bag on her head Tony looked at Jennifer who was funnily enough staring at him, Tony nodded to the girl and Jennifer gathered what he was implying and nodded back, confirming it was Ziva. Tony's breath caught up with him as he re focused on Maria and the other men. A now new determination raged through him, she was alive and he was going to do everything to get her out of here.

Maria walked over to the second girl and pulled the hood off, for Tony the world froze, there she was after two and half years of not seeing her, there she was her hair now a lot shorter but matted like Jennifer's, cuts and bruises over her face, Tony closed his eyes for a second as he was taken right back to Somalia. Ziva adjusted her eyes to the light that flooded in and took a couple of minutes to realise he was there. Ziva glanced over at Tony who was staring back, their eyes finally connected and Ziva felt safe. Maria picked up the metal bar resting against the door frame and hit Ziva over the head, within a flash Ziva fell to the floor in a slump and Tony raised his gun and fired a warning shot towards Maria.

"Abs, evac" Gibbs whispered, Abby typed quickly into her computer and within seconds the sounds of two explosions filled the warehouse. Everyone fell to the floor as the power of the blast sored through the door and blew out the glass. Gun fire soon followed as McGee took out the nearest man to him, Tony watched in a haze as the two men who were guarding the two women ran back in the office presuming to grab their weapons. The distant sounds of the helicopters could be heard in the distance, Tony sprang into action and ran over to the two women.

"Dinozzo get them out of here now we will cover you" Gibbs snapped, he quickly helped Jennifer out her ties and stood her up, she seemed to be mobile enough, he clicked his gun and handed it to her.

"You need to cover me" Tony mumbled, he bent down and in one swift picked Ziva up in his arms and made his way out towards the fire exit, smoke was now filling the warehouse from the explosions which was giving him the cover he needed but the gun fire was still ringing around the warehouse, Jennifer followed suite and pushed the fire exit door open, once they arrived out the building they saw the helicopters on the ground waiting, running towards them the medical team headed towards them and took Ziva out of Tony's arms, he nodded to Jennifer to get on the Helicopter who just nodded and followed.

"Dinozzo" Tony looked to his side

"Burly" Tony smiled, the agent ran over and patted his friend on the shoulder

"Vance called, now get out of here I am here to cover Gibbs and McGee, you need to go" Burly smiled, he signalled to his team who followed his suite and entered the building. Tony ran over the awaiting helicopter and climbed aboard. He watched as the medical team started to work on Ziva who was still un responsive.

"Agent Dinozzo? I am Poppy, I have induced Ziva into a coma she has a bad trauma to her head and we need to asses her, this is the easiest way" Poppy smiled, Tony took a seat next to Ziva's limp body, he ripped his bullet proof vest off and threw it to the side, taking the ear piece out as well as he was now out of range and wouldn't be able to hear the girls. "Buckle up it's a 4-hour ride away, the team are waiting at Walter Reed for us" Poppy finished she signalled for the pilot to lift away and Tony felt as the helicopter finally lifted off the ground.

#########

It had been half an hour since the medi evac took off, and all Tony could do was stare at the body on the make shift bed, not moving. He didn't want to take his eyes off her for one second just in case she would disappear. He finally got chance to study her, she looked just as beautiful as the day he left her on the tarmac in Israel. He noticed now he was closer how bad the wounds over her face and arms were, he wanted to reach out and trace them but something stopped him, he felt he had no right to touch her.

As the adrenalin started to ware off he noticed the throbbing pain in his head which was probably caused by the loud explosions, taking his hands to his temple he gave them a small massage and groaned at the pain. It wasn't by far the worst pain that he ever encountered but it never got easier. He took a few deep breaths and just closed his eyes for a few seconds trying to battle off the nausea feeling that was creeping up from his stomach.

"You want some water?" Tony looked up at the quiet voice and saw Jennifer now sat opposite him, she had a few bandages over her arms and plasters on some of the deeper cuts on her face, he shook his head and took another few deep breaths as the sickness now was disappearing.

"Thank you" Jennifer was quiet with her tone but it was full of praise and respect. Tony took another look and nodded towards the girl.

"My job, I am just glad you are ok" Tony mumbled, Jennifer watched him closely as his eyes wandered to body lying between them, Jennifer had caught Tony looking at her for the last half hour.

"She mentioned you" Jennifer smiled nodding down to Ziva, looking at Jennifer he frowned a little at the comment. Ziva had mentioned him?

"Oh" was all he could say, another wave of pain seared through his head, he just wished they were on the ground now.

"She was my rock" Jennifer whispered, "you'd think for a Navy reservist I would be strong but I don't know, I have trained for all types of scenarios but kidnapping isn't on the list" Jennifer sighed as she leant back against the seat.

"No one is really ready for anything Jennifer, I am sure that Zi- Miss David would say the same about you" Tony smiled a little, he appreciated the little smile that Jennifer sent his way.

Silence descended again apart from the noise of the aircraft and the machines beeping away helping Ziva stay alive. Tony leant back a little and looked away for a moment, all the emotions were now catching up with him, he couldn't believe after all this time she was now in the same space as him, part of him felt a little glad that one of them was out of it, he couldn't handle the conversation yet.

"The night we were taken we were locked in this tiny room chained up together, we started talking and I told her who I really was, it's not something I intend to tell everyone, but on this occasion I did and well I found out we had a lot more in common, I know Tony she was an ex NCIS agent, her agent instincts must have kicked in, she told me that you guys may come, but she mentioned the San Diego team" Jennifer trailed off as she watched Tony take it all in "she said she couldn't handle the guilt with you being brought into this" Jennifer stopped as Tony rubbed his face he couldn't take it.

"Well here I am" Tony mumbled, Jennifer leant forward

"She told me that she only ever had one regret" Jennifer started, Tony looked back to her and shrugged

"All she said was she regretted not stopping you" Jennifer whispered, Tony's breath hitched in his throat and his heartrate was now peaking at an all-time high. Jennifer never understood the comment nor why she said it but looking at Tony and the look in his eyes of hurt/pain/anger/love it all started to making sense. Leaning back again and getting comfy Jennifer closed her eyes and let sleep wash over her. Watching the young girl opposite, Tony took a deep breath and finally reached out towards the women lying next to him, he gently took her cold hand into his and held it lightly. A few tears fell from his eyes, with his right hand he quickly wiped them away and took another few deep breaths.

"Agent Dinozzo, other chopper is in the air about 10 minutes behind, all safe no injury's" Poppy smiled adjusting Ziva's breathing tube in her nose. Tony just nodded and gave a smile of thanks, he squeezed Ziva's hand a little tighter and before he knew he brought her cold hand up to his dry lips as he placed a small light kiss on her hand.

A/N – **Golly gosh! I thought this was going to be the hardest chapter to write but my god this has been the most fun and exciting one! At least now Ziva is safe, okay she is in a coma but I am sure she will pull through! Please let me know what you think of this chapter and the story so far, I would love feedback.**

 **Next chapter will be soon**

 **Happy bank holiday Monday Ya'll**

 **Nat x**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N – **Wow I am so sorry it's taken so long to update, life has just got in the way. Anyway, here we are chapter 7, It has taken me a while, I have fought with it, re written it, nearly given up. I do hope you enjoy. Please like and review.**

 **Disclaimer - Do not own, just borrowing them.**

 **Even after all this time?**

 **Chapter 7**

 _"_ _You are so loved…"_

With the thump of the helicopter landing on the roof of the hospital, Tony awoke from the same dream yet again. He blinked a couple of times as he watched the medics get to work with transporting Ziva down to the ward. The thumping headache now worse he leant back against the side and took a few deep breaths.

"Agent Dinozzo?" Poppy tapped him arm lightly, he looked to his side and gave a small smile "They are taking her down to ICU, the rest of your team are on the way here" Tony just nodded and followed Poppy off the helicopter and towards the main building. For a moment, he felt dizzy and sick thanks to his pounding head. Steadying himself he finally carried on towards the building of the very familiar hospital.

"They have taken Ziva into ICU Agent Dinozzo they are going to keep monitoring her and see if there is any lasting damage to her, then she will be transported back to the ward and from there once she is fit to fly we will fly her back to Israel where her Doctor will take over her case" Poppy explained as they rode the lift down to where the rest of the team was. He frowned a little at the last sentence and threw a look Poppy's way "Oh, it is in her file, if she falls ill abroad she must be returned home where she is looked after" Poppy finished, the ding of elevator signalled their arrival he took a step out and turned to Poppy.

"She is home" he mumbled and walked away. Tony walked towards the family room and headed in. He was alone. He took a seat and leant back against the cool wall, someone at the door caught his eye.

"Jennifer" Tony mumbled, she smiled and sat next to Tony, placing a cup of water and two tablets she smiled again and signalled to Tony.

"Strong painkillers" Jennifer whispered, Tony nodded and in one swift motion took the tablets and down the cup of water.

"Thanks" Tony whispered back

"Listen, I am just being checked over but then I can go home" Jennifer started "I came to thank you again Tony" Jennifer smiled

"How many times it is my job" Tony mumbled, he rubbed his head a little praying the tablets kicked in soon.

"Well Thank you" Jennifer stood up to head back to her ward, she turned to face back to Tony "She will be ok" Jennifer finished and headed out the door. Tony leant back against the wall and before he knew it fell asleep.

#############

The family waiting room was full of the NCIS family but nobody dared to speak or even make a sound, no one knew what to say or who to. Tony had now re awoke back up and thankfully his head now easing thanks to the strong tablets. He stared at the door waiting for any movement from any Dr to come and tell them that they can take her home. Finally, after what seemed forever the Dr appeared in the door way.

"I am Dr Smith and I have been looking after Miss David, firstly, there is going to be no long lasting injury's she is a fighter I will give her that, secondly, we have brought her round and she seems to respond very well to all tests" Dr Smith looked around the room as all eyes were on him, he looked back down at this notes and carried on "Miss David is now awake, she is confused and is having a hard time remembering stuff, please can I ask you go easy on her" Dr Smith finished he gave a small smile and headed out the family room. Gibbs pointed at Ellie and signalled her to follow him.

"Boss?" Tony froze on the spot, surly out of everyone Tony had the most right to see her first, Gibbs just stared him down, Tony huffed a little and stormed out the waiting room and heading to the exit. Gibbs nodded at McGee to follow and sort him out.

"Tony" McGee followed Tony out the exit doors and over to the grass area where Tony sat on one of the benches. He waited for the other agent to catch up and sit next to him.

"I should be in there with her" was the first Tony said, McGee sat back and watched as his friend ran his hand through his hair "It should be me" he finished.

"Tony, Ellie is the best as Ziva doesn't know her, just think she comes around from a head trauma and hello there we are sat there" McGee started, Tony looked behind him and stared at Tim.

"But we are her friends" Tony snapped, McGee sighed and leaned forward and looked at Tony again, he could understand why his friend was so upset at the end of the day Ziva was their friend, their former co- worker and they should be there for her, but at the same time he could understand why Gibbs sent Ellie in.

"Let Ellie do her job and then we can go in and see her" McGee patted his mates back

"I don't think I can" Tony mumbled, since landing back at the hospital all he wanted to do was run away and hide. Yes, she was alive and she was now safe but what if he went in with all the hopes for her to shut him down. He couldn't face that heartbreak for the 2nd time.

"Listen, once Ellie has finished you go in and we will wait" McGee stated, Tony just looked again and smiled a little.

"What if she doesn't want to see me" McGee sighed and hoped this wasn't going to end like last time he couldn't handle another 6 months of a depressed Dinozzo.

"She won't"

"How do you –"

"Listen Tony, you either man up go in there and tell her that you are still in love with her and you are going to fight for her or you walk away now and never look back" McGee stood up and headed back to the hospital to leave Dinozzo in his thoughts.

##########################

Arriving at the small room Ellie stood at the door way for a moment and studied the patient lay in the bed, she looked remarkably better than when she was brought in. Carefully making her way in the room she didn't want to make her jump, standing at the side of the bed she coughed a little to get Ziva's attention.

"Hello Ziva, I am Ellie" Ellie smiled as she watched Ziva look her up and down, a very confused look etched on her face, Ziva nodding at the chair by the bed Ellie smiled and took the seat next to the bed. Ziva pulled herself up the bed and got herself into a comfy position. Silence fell between the two women.

"You here to ask me questions?" Ziva asked after a while, Ellie nodded and pulled out her badge, she showed them to Ziva.

"Ziva, I am Ellie I work for NCIS, I am here to speak to you about the incident that took place in Guatemala" Ellie watched as Ziva's face expression changed, fiddling with the bed sheet she gulped.

"We ok to talk?" Ellie's soft tones eased Ziva a little as she looked at the younger women. Ziva nodded.

"Ziva, can you remember anything that happened?" Ellie asked, for a moment Ziva scrunched her face up and then shrug.

"I was with the UN and we had to go to Mexico" Ziva sighed and rubbed her head a little, she was trying to remember what happened but she couldn't remember a lot.

"And you went to Guatemala yes?" Ellie asked, Ziva just nodded and watched as Ellie made some notes.

"we were heading to this town to help these locals and next minute I was at this warehouse" Ziva's face fell and she looked at Ellie "Jennifer?" Ellie gently placed her hand on Ziva's arm and smiled

"She is absolutely fine" Ellie smiled, Ziva fell back into her bed and sighed, she could feel tears building up in her eyes.

"You'd think I would learn by now not get myself in these situations" Ziva quietly mumbled after a while, sitting back up and wiping the tears from her eyes she looked back at Ellie. Ziva found her face warm and calming there was something about this younger girl that made Ziva feel safe.

"Ziva, you said you were at a warehouse, do you remember anything, even just a little detail" Ziva nodded

"We were taken, but I do not know why, we are just UN aid workers, they were Mexican" Ziva frowned a little "I was hit, I thought I saw someone I knew but then I was hit" Ziva mumbled, Ellie remained quiet, she was following what Gibbs told her to do and not talk about any of her old co-workers.

"Wait you said NCIS" Ellie nodded "Listen I cannot remember much more can we finish now yes?" Ziva whispered. Ellie nodded and stood up.

"Thank you Ziva" Ellie smiled, she made her way to the door

"Ellie, can I ask you something, before I was hit I thought I saw Tony…" Ziva trailed off as she watched Ellie walk back to the bed.

"He, along with Agent Gibbs and Agent McGee co-ordinated the rescue mission of Jennifer and yourself" Ellie smiled, Ziva shook her head as she felt tears fall down her cheeks. Ellie again placed a hand down on Ziva's arm

"I will let you rest" Ellie whispered and again made her way out the room, making her way back the waiting room where the rest of the team were Ellie cursed herself for telling Ziva that exact piece of information.

Walking back into the waiting room Ellie plonked down on the chair next to McGee and huffed, luckily Gibbs was on his 4th coffee run. Looking around the room she now noticed Tony and Abby were missing. Placing the pad down on the table she looked over at McGee and sighed.

"I told her you and Tony rescued her" Ellie huffed, she hated that she didn't do what Gibbs specifically told her not to do.

"Boss will be fine" McGee smiled "How is she?" Ellie shrugged

"She is confused, I feel I may have upset her though telling her about you and Tony"

"Once Boss has been in she will be fine" McGee smiled. Ellie sighed and leaned further down her chair.

#####################

It was now getting late and all the team were getting tired. None of them bar Ellie had been into see Ziva as she was going under more tests to make sure she was ok. It was now 10pm and McGee was the first to make the announcement he was going to head home. It had been a long for all them, Abby soon followed suit promising that she would be here first thing. Next Ellie quietly nodded towards the team and left to head home just leaving Gibbs and Tony. Both man sat in silence staring out the window into the night skyline of DC.

"When she is done go in" Gibbs spoke up, Tony stared at his boss and nodded "She needs you now more than ever Dinozzo" Gibbs stood up and lightly patted the back of his head. "Don't leave without fighting for her, any news ring me" he headed out the door and down the corridor to the exit.

"Agent Dinozzo" Dr Smith walked into the room and smiled at the agent, he sat down on a chair and threw down the file "Where is everyone"

"Left, everything ok?" Tony sat down on the chair opposite the Dr

"Can I ask you question, when I was talking to Ziva she kept mentioning that she can't believe she was captured again?" Dr Smith leant back and crossed his arms

"Africa" Tony mumbled, Dr Smith nodded and remained quiet "She was captured in Africa after a mission and was tortured, we rescued her" Tony finished

"And that explains the scars she keeps touching" Dr Smith nodded, Tony sighed and rubbed his face, tiredness again taking over his body. "You want to see her, visiting time is technically over but can bend the rules for a fed" Dr Smith laughed he stood up and made his way to the door

"Doc, she was pretty bad after Africa, is she going to be ok?" Tony asked

"Just be there for her" Dr Smith smiled and waved for Tony to follow him.

Walking along the corridor Tony watched as nurses darted in and out of rooms, he was now steps away from seeing her properly for the first time in two years. He arrived at her room and awaited by the door, he hesitated to go in. Finally, he opened the door slowly and looked in, she was asleep. Tony took a deep breath, he walked into the door and slowly closed it behind him. He stood still for a moment and just watched as she slept, she looked so peaceful. He took a few steps over and waited for her ninja senses to kick in and tell him to go away, but they never came. He took a few more and reached the bed. He sat in the chair next to the bed and without thinking reached over and placed his hand over her's. In a instant Ziva awoke and without having to look she knew that touch, she knew that smell. Looking to the side she laid eyes on the man she hadn't seen in over two years, a small appeared on his face as he squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"Evening sweetcheeks" he whispered, a small smile appeared on Ziva's face.

A/N – **Ahhh! This hurt a lot to write, I couldn't get into the flow and I just don't like it but anyway, yaaaaay they have seen eachother! Thank you so much to all that have stayed with this and commented and all that seriously thank you! Next chapter won't be too long away as our duo need to talk and she is reunited with the team. Sorry for any spelling mistakes and all that :)**

 **Happy Friday ya'll**

 **Nat x**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N – **Hello, firstly, thank you to all that have reviewed and loved I am so grateful to you all. I do hope you will stick with me for the last few chapters now. Here we go with another, tense talk, and someone is heading home :(**

 **Disclaimer – Not mine.**

 **Even after all this time?**

 **Chapter 8**

The small white room had now fallen silent, neither knew what to say or even how to say it, they both just stared at each other like they did when they were partners. Their own personal form of communication, either could tell what the other was trying to say with just the look in their eyes. But now, after two years apart it seemed that communication had been broken. Tony removed his hand away from Ziva's and sat back in the chair.

"I just wanted to come and see how you are" Tony finally spoke up, he watched as Ziva studied him just like he was studying her. Nodding a little she pulled herself up a little more on the bed into a sitting position and faced Tony. He still looked the same, a little older but still the same piercing green eyes that she loved getting lost in.

"I am, getting there" Ziva whispered, she coughed a little which caused a shoot pain through her head. Tony noticed, all he wanted to do was reach out and comfort her, but this was no longer his job.

"Well, we have spoken to Orli and made her aware you are safe, she will be assisting you home once you are safe to travel" Tony stated, the atmosphere arose in the room as soon as 'home' was mentioned. Ziva nodded and looked away from Tony.

"Thank you"

"Just doing our job Miss David" Tony replied, Ziva froze at him calling her 'Miss David' were they really past the point of return, looking back to her ex-partner he was now staring out the window himself.

"Why is it always you?" the question was simple and Tony understood it clear as day, this was now the 3rd time he had followed her around the world, the 3rd time he put himself in danger to find her. Tony shrugged a little and sat forward.

"To be fair, we were handed a missing Navy Reservist you just happened to be there" He stated, Ziva sighed and rubbed her head again where the pain was.

"You could have declined and passed it onto another team" Tony got up out of his chair and walked around the small room.

"It was meant to, Agent Scott down in san Diego" He looked out the small window into the night and sighed "Orli asked us to help, as soon as we knew you were in trouble we had to" Tony turned around and faced her once again, he eyes had travelled and watched as he walked around the room.

"I am sorry, you should have not been given this burden" Ziva whispered, it was low but Tony heard it as clear as day. "It is not your responsibility to protect me and I am sorry you felt that it was, I will be flying back home in a few days, I will make sure this burden is not placed on you again"

"Don't think you quite understand, I refused any other team taking this case" Tony shouted a little, somehow frustration and anger was building up from nowhere.

"Why? I am no longer NCIS" A little laugh escaped out of Tonys mouth

"You kidding right? Please tell me you are freaking kidding me Zi! Even after all this time, after all those years, you still don't get it do you? Heck I cancelled my own goddam wedding for this" Tony's voice was high, he raked his hand through his hair in frustration and cursed himself as those words came out. Ziva felt the tears now pooling at the corner of her eyes, she swallowed to try and stop the flow and calm her breathing down.

"Even now I am causing up pain and hurt" Again Tony gave out a small laugh and stormed back to the chair and sat back down.

"Well guess what sweetcheeks that ship is still sailing after two years" Tony snapped, Ziva gulped as she felt the anger come off him.

"I do not mean to cause you upset" Ziva whispered

"Little too late for that now isn't hey?" The tension in the air was rising at an alarming rate, Ziva felt the tears fall down her cheeks.

"Tony please" Ziva sniffed

"Please what Ziva?"

"I am sorry, you can go now, you are angry with me and this is not fair on you" Ziva finally looked back up and saw the rage in his eyes, she closed her eyes for a few seconds and cursed herself.

"Angry? I am fucking annoyed Ziva, after all this time, you still pull me back like a yo-yo" Tony snapped

"I –"

"I what? Sorry? You know what I am sorry for? Allowing you to push me away two years ago, because guess what? I was due to get married to a lovely girl, but the moment your name appeared and I was told you were in danger there was no option but to call it off, I had to find you I had to make sure you were safe, goddammit Ziva, I thought you were dead" The room went silent as Tony took a few deep breaths, all the emotions from the last few days now finding its way out of his system, the door to the room opened and a disgruntled nurse walked in.

"Agent Dinozzo" The nurse warned, Tony slumped back in the chair and sighed, the nurse brushed passed him to check on a now emotional Ziva.

"Agent Dinozzo, you will have to leave now, visiting time is over and we need to check on Ziva" Tony stood up looked at Ziva and headed out the door. No sooner was he in a taxi heading back to his place.

#################################

Walking through his front door, Tony threw his keys on the side and headed straight for his sofa where he collapsed on face first. He stayed still for a few moments as he tried to calm himself down, he hated that he just shouted at Ziva, he didn't mean it, he was angry and scared that yet again he nearly lost this women.

Pulling himself back up he noticed a few boxes around the room piled up, he looked on the table next to the sofa and saw a hand written note, picking it up he noticed the handwriting straight away,

 _Tony,  
I am off back to London, my company have offered me a job, please can you ship my stuff back to this address. I hope you find her and tell her, be happy Tony  
A x_

He threw the note down and sighed, 3 days ago he was planning his wedding to a wonderful girl and now here he was sat alone in his apartment back to the same place he was just after Israel. Picking himself up he headed over to the drinks cabinet and poured himself a very generous Whiskey and without thinking chucked the lot back in one go, stilling for a moment as the amber liquid burned his throat but at the same time calmed his senses down. He poured himself another and headed back to the sofa. Downing the next glass he felt this one go straight to his head, a little light woozy feeling was very welcomed from the very heavy head he had been carrying. He shifted back and within minutes found himself in a deep sleep.

#################################

The morning soon followed and the sun creeping through the living room window caused Tony to stir, he blinked a few times and sighed as a sharp pain ran through his head. He glanced at the side of him and read the clock "545" he mumbled and picked himself off the sofa and headed straight to the kitchen where he downed a glass and half of water. He cursed even more when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Without even looking at the ID he answered.

"Yeh"

 _"_ _Explain"_ Tony froze as he heard the booming voice of his boss

"What?"

 _"_ _Why did the hospital ring me and tell me one of my agents were shouting at the patient"_ Tony sighed and remembered the conversation from the night before.

"Was just over tired Boss" Tony mumbled

 _"_ _Fix it, Orli will be flying back today, tomorrow with Ziver depending on her health, say goodbye"_ Tony heard the line go dead and sighed, placing the phone back down he slid down on the cupboards and sat on the floor. He messed up. Big time.

############################

Arriving at the hospital later that morning now hangover free, he strolled through and headed upto her room. Arriving he noticed the nurses were in with her and decided to wait outside. Looking around the ward a familiar memory rose, Jeanne Benoit, by now he thought he had lay that past to bed but always being in a hospital awoke those memories. He watched as nurses were running around after their patients, answering calls, talking to Drs, he really did hate hospitals.

"Ah Tony" He looked to his right and saw Orli walking up "They are just examining her, hopefully we shall be able to fly her home tonight" Orli finished, Tony gulped and nodded "Thank you Tony" Orli placed a hand on his arm and offered him genuine smile of thanks.

"My job" he mumbled

"Ah, Orli, Agent Dinozzo glad you are here" Dr Smith appeard beside them, he closed to the door to Ziva's room and smiled.

"I have good news" the Dr smiled "we have deemed her fit to fly" he finished

"Oh that it brilliant" Orli responded

"I will send notes with you and I have faxed them over to her Dr out in Israel, when she lands she will need to do a few follow up visits but apart from that we are all good, any questions?" Both shook their heads "Well let me get her release forms ready and you can take her" Dr Smith finished and headed back off down the corridor.

"Go and see her" Orli smiled, Tony nodded and made his way back into the room.

Ziva was now sat on the bed, dressed and looking like she was ready to leave, Tony weakly smiled and moved further into the room. He was waiting for the go away which he knew he deserved but it never came.

"Good news" Tony started he stood at the end of her bed and watched her for a minute, Ziva nodded and looked away. "Gonna stop by and say bye" he finished

"I asked Orli if I could yes, I would like to see everyone before my plane" Ziva mumbled

"Listen last night, I was out of order to come in and here and shout at you, just a lot of emotion needed to be vented and well yeh" Tony trailed off

"Tony you do not need to apologise"

"I do, I am sorry Zi" Ziva looked at him and smiled weakly, she shuffled along the bed and patted for him to come and sit next to her, he hesitated for a second but finally found his feet and moved.

"Orli says you found happiness now?" Tony asked

"Being back in Israel at first was hard but after time I managed to finally come to peace with most of my past" Ziva looked at him "I still need to work on a few things but with time" Ziva trailed off and watched as Tony messed with his hands

"Good Zi you deserve to be happy" he whispered

"And so do you"

"And one day I will, just not my time at the moment" Tony laughed a little, for the first time a comfy silence fell between them.

"You say you still need to work on a few things, can I ask what?"

"My biggest mistake, well I cannot reverse that now" Ziva sighed

"You could try you never know" Tony smiled "Missed you" he paused, Ziva frowned a little and leant her head again his shoulder

"Same Tony" Ziva whispered, they remained like that for while, with neither talking. Orli came into the room minutes later announcing it was time to leave.

"So you gonna come and say bye" Tony asked hopefully, Ziva nodded " I will see you there" Tony waved a little and headed out the room once again.

A/N – **All I am going to say is Ziva will go home. I hope you liked, I love a little tense Tiva. Anyway please love/review and I shall post another chapter soon – not many more to go now.**

 **Happy Wednesday**

 **Nat x**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N – **Wow again thank you so much to all of you who have liked/loved/reviewed. It means a lot. I hope you like this next chapter. All grammar and spelling is my own fault sorry I never paid attention in school haha"**

 **Disclaimer – not mine just borrowing them.**

 **Even after all this time?**

 **Chapter 9**

Arriving back to the navy yard Tony remained in his car, he didn't know what to do with himself. To say it had been a rough few days would be an understatement. All he wanted to do was wake up and everything back to normal. He watched as other staff walked past heading to work. At least he still had his job, this was the one constant in his life, he may never have got the family right but he could stand proud when it came to his job. But now she was back in his life and this was playing with his mind. What would he do? Just watch and let her slip away again, leave his job and follow her? He dropped his head on the steering wheel and sighed aloud. A small knock on his window distracted his thoughts he looked to the side and saw Abby. Opening his door, he climbed out and smiled at his friend.

"Morning Abby"

"You ok? Is Ziva here yet? Are we going to be able to say bye because Gibbs said we could I know she is flying back and I want to see her" Tony took a few deep breaths and placed his hand on his friends shoulder to try and stop her from jumping up and down on the spot, he loved Abby like a sister but sometimes just sometimes she was a little too much but he couldn't blame her she was protective when it came to her family.

"Orli said they will be here soon" Tony replied, Abby calmed down a little and smiled, she watched carefully as her friend sighed. Abby did what she knew best she jumped and clung onto Tony. Sometimes just sometimes for Tony, Abby's hugs were all he needed.

After a while Abby finally let go and smiled at her friend. Taking his hand, she dragged him back towards the building. Arriving back onto his office floor many fellow colleagues patted Tony's back along with 'Well done' and 'Glad your safe man' Tony just nodded and carried on being dragged away by Abby.

"Tony"

"McGoo" Tony smiled he pulled his hand from Abby's grip and sat at his desk.

"Abby mentioned that Ziva is coming here?" Tim started off

"Yes, she is due to fly back tonight with Mossad" Tim watched as he co-worker placed his head on the desk, it was clear he was upset and confused. When it came to Ziva Tim always thought deep down these two would have worked out whatever commitment issues they had and finally get together it was clear to everyone apart from them they were perfect together.

"So how was she" Tim asked after a while, Abby sat down at Bishops empty desk and looked over at Tim and just shrugged.

"She is good Tim" Tony mumbled

"Well that's good" Abby responded, Tony lift his head and stared at his co-worker, he frowned a little and sat back in his chair

"Yes, she is happy and going home" Tony snapped, Abby glanced back over to Tim who mirrored her expression. They both knew this was just going to be like last time when he left her in Israel.

"Abby" Ellie smiled as she walked in, her smile soon fell as she sensed an atmosphere in the pen she glanced around at Tim who just nodded over to Tony. Looking over towards the desk opposite her she saw her senior agent flopped in his chair looking at the skylights. Looking back at Abby she raised her eyebrows,

"Ziva" Abby whispered, Ellie understood and nodded, the ding of the elevator signalling someone arriving made 3 of the agents look around, 4 Mossad agents and Orli walked out heading straight for the pen.

"Morning" Tony sat up as soon as he heard the string Israeli accent, he nodded at Orli and looked around but there was no sign of her, he looked back at Orli. "She is with Gibbs" Orli answered the silent question.

####################

The Navy yard hadn't changed much since the last time Ziva was here, she was sat on the bench outside near her favourite coffee stand. Watching the same old faces walking around, laughing and smiling she sighed a little, there was always a little part of her that missed this place. The coffee cup placed in front of her along with her former boss taking a seat opposite distracted her thoughts, she silently nodded a thank you and took a long sip.

"How are you Ziver?" Ziva still loved the way he pronounced her name, she looked at her old boss, he looked a little older, a little more tired but he was still Gibbs.

"I am good Gibbs" Ziva replied, she took another sip of her coffee, she didn't half miss American coffee "Sore and a little confused" she finished talking about her injury, Gibbs just nodded and drank from his coffee. A comfortable silence fell between them, Gibbs studied her for a while. He couldn't deny that he didn't miss her and when she left it left a hole in the team, he loved Ellie and she was a good agent but Ziva was like his daughter, they had gone through so much together from Ari to Eli and Bodnar. Now her being back, even if it was for a brief time was going to rip the team apart again.

"Thank you" Gibbs nodded at her and shrugged a little

"No need to thank us Ziver" Gibbs replied

"I do, you did not have to come and save me, I am not your responsibility anymore" Gibbs just laughed a little, he reached over and lightly tapped her hand with his finger, a softer form of a head slap.

"You will always be our responsibility besides as soon as Tony found out it was you that was it" Gibbs responded. Ziva sighed a little and looked away. "He will always care Ziver" Gibbs finished. Again, silence had fallen and they both just watched each other's movements. Ziva took the last sips of her coffee and looked at her watch.

"What time is your flight?"

"Transport leaves at 8pm" Ziva mumbled "I need to say bye to everyone"

"It will kill him you know?" Ziva nodded and looked away from Gibbs, she knew exactly what he was talking about "It nearly killed him last time" Gibbs added, a rush of guilt built up, that what she never wanted. Ziva hoped when they left each other that he would go off and find happiness and live his life he deserved.

"I never meant to hurt him Gibbs I Lo-" she cut off before she said it, deep down there was no doubt that she still loved him and would do anything to change that mistake she made, she knew if she could turn back time she would have come back with him and be with him. But she knew she needed time away from everything and everyone she needed to find herself again and come to peace with her past.

"All I know if there was a choice, if he could change anything it would be you" Gibbs threw his cup in the bin near the bench and stood up, he gave a little smile and headed off back to the building. Ziva just remained on the bench watching her father like figure walk off.

###################################

An hour later and the bull pen was now full of NCIS agents and Mossad agents filling in all the paperwork that was needed to close off this case. Maria had been brought back to America and placed in custody before she was transported back to Mexico for charges brought against her. Making her way back into the office from the grounds she watched from a far as everyone was going about their business. Walking slowly up she saw all her old team mates.

"Ziva" before Ziva could even put the voice to the name, Abby flung her arms around and squeezed her tight, she instantly let go and held her face in her hands "how are you? Please tell me you are ok! I mean this is you I am sure you are ok, oh god I am so glad to see you I have missed you" Ziva just smiled at Abby and placed her hands-on top of Abby's and brought them away from her face and held them tight.

"I have missed you to Abby" Ziva whispered, Abby flung her arms around Ziva again and squeezed her a little tighter. Finally letting go Abby pulled Ziva into the pen and started talking at a thousand miles an hour about everything that was going on.

"Abs, let her breath" Tim chuckled, he walked over and pulled Ziva into a hug "Missed you" he whispered, they pulled away and looked at each other.

"Looking good McGee a relationship suits you yes?" Ziva smiled, McGee blushed a little and nodded the smile spreading over his face showed how happy he was now. "Listen McGee I need to thank you"

"No. you don't Zi, will always have your back" Tim smiled, Ziva nodded and hugged him again, she really did miss McGee. He was like a brother, he was there for her at the hardest of times, he listened when she didn't know how to express her feelings.

"Anyway, we need to wrap this up, we need to head to the Israeli embassy before we leave Ziva" Orli spoke up, Ziva glanced around the pen and noticed he wasn't there. Looking back McGee he just shrugged and sent her a sorry look.

A few more hours had passed, the work had been done and Ziva managed to catch up on everything that she had missed, she also managed to have a decent conversation with Ellie and told her not to worry that she was doing a good job. Tony still hadn't returned and no one knew where he was, they all knew the reason for his disappearance but no one said aloud. Orli and Ziva finished up with Vance who just expressed how nice it was to see Ziva alive and even went far to offer her back into the job, Ziva politely turned it down and explained that no matter what she would always carry him with her. They arrived back downstairs getting ready to leave.

"So, you will visit" Abby asked for the 5th time in 5 minutes, Ziva nodded and looked around the team, Ducky and Palmer were now up in the pen, Ziva managed to speak to them and congratulate Palmer on the birth of his daughter even if it was nearly a year late.

"I promise I will stay in touch Abs" Ziva smiled, Abby nodded and pulled her in for the millionth hug that day.

Everyone said their own personal goodbye and making plans and promises that they would come over and visit her and that Ziva would come back them to visit as well. Gibbs was the last to say goodbye he pulled her into his office and waited for a moment before flipping the emergency switch.

"Before you ask I don't know where he is Ziver" she just nodding she looked at the floor and sighed

"I want to say bye" Ziva whispered "I need to see him" Gibbs pulled her into a hug

"Maybe twice is too much for him" Gibbs let her go and flipped the switch back on, they rode the elevator down to the entrance.

"Make sure you come back"

"I will" Ziva walked out and turned around she waved a little and watched the elevator doors closing.

Finally arriving at the airfield for the flight back to Israel, everyone made their way to the C-30 plane, Ziva looked around sighed, last time she was here was just after her father's death when she was heading back for his funeral, and when he appeared with the gum and magazines. Watching Orli organize everything she just stood to the side and waited for her orders to get on the plane.

"Why do you always forget your magazines huh?" Ziva jumped a little looked to the side, she smiled as soon as she saw his face. Turning and leaning against the fence she looked up at him.

"You seem to always remember them" shrugging a little Ziva smiled, Tony placed the bag by her foot and looked over to the plane.

"Déjà vu on so many accounts" Tony mumbled

"Don't"

"Sorry" Tony mumbled and rubbed his face a little, he watched as the plane engines started up

"So, you are going?" Tony asked after a while, nodding she placed her hand in his arm she closed her eyes for a moment trying to stop the tears falling.

"I need to go back" Ziva whispered "I have to" she finished, Tony shook his head and sighed, he placed his hand on her upper arms and pulled her in close, their foreheads now touching. Closing his eyes he took a few deep breaths enjoying the last moments of her being close.

"Stay" it was barely a whisper but Ziva heard it clear as day "I cannot let you walk away again Zi, I just can't" the tears were now falling down Ziva's cheeks, she placed her hands on his face, this was all too familiar for the both, they were both back in the olive grove all those years ago, again when Tony was begging her to come home.

"I must go" Ziva placed a small soft kiss in his cheek and let go, picking up her bag of magazines she headed for the airfield and the plane. Tears were now falling fast and small sobs escaping her, she didn't turn back to look she couldn't.

"Ziva?" Orli guided her onto the plane, they both took a seat, Orli signalled for take-off once the last officer had took their seat. With the doors shutting Ziva looked out to the DC skyline. All she knew she needed to go home, she needed to go where she felt safe and happy. Ziva froze as the doors shut and the plane begun to move. She needed to be at home.

Israel wasn't home.

A/N – **Yep. Ziva wants to go home. DC is home. Anyway hope you love and enjoy please review and like please keeps me going.**

 **Happy Sunday**

 **Nat x**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N – **wow, thank you so much for the lovely reviews on the last chapter means a lot! Well this is the last chapter – thank you to all that have reviewed and liked and followed this story. Hope you enjoy the last one. Spelling and grammar my own.**

 **Disclaimer – Not mine. Just borrowing them hoping to give a ray of light for our Duo.**

 **Even after all this time?**

 **Chapter 10**

It was day three since the team got back to work following the departure of Ziva, there was a low mood among the whole team and no one knew what to say or ask if either had heard from her, for everyone it felt like the summer of 'Africa' again. But this was worse, they all knew she was ok and she was safe but still no one dared to mention her name.

Day three passed with a little ease with no case to be called out on and everyone was thankful, just meant everyone could bury themselves in cold case paperwork and find any excuse not talk to anyone. Five o'clock came and went and all the team disbanded for the night heading their own way for the night. No sooner the team had settle down for their relaxing night the phone call had come from boss with 'grab your gear' all the team now found themselves in the bull pen at 11pm dreading what was to come.

Day four and the whole team now were on tent a hook, the case turned out to be a kidnapping of a son and daughter of an Admiral and there was nothing worse under Gibbs than a kidnapped kid, he would not rest, would not stop till they had been found, for the team this was the worst case possible. It was now 10pm and everyone was tired, restless and frustrated they couldn't get a break in the case, Gibbs was on his 6th coffee and barking orders every 2 seconds, slamming hands on desk and slamming draws. Finally, 12:30am came and a small breakthrough came thanks to McGee, Gibbs cooled a little and ordered the team home for a 2-hour break, just what they needed.

Arriving home Tony found it hard just opening his door thanks for the lack of sleep, he placed his bag down and fell on the sofa hoping for at least a little sleep just to get by the next few hours. He frowned a little as he stared at his coffee table, when did he leave a drink on it? With his senses finally kicking in he turned to his side and stared at the face staring back at him.

"Tired?" remaining still Tony nodded and carried on staring at her. "Blink Tony" she laughed a little as she patted his head, shaking his head he closed his eyes and rubbed them was he dreaming? Was he that tired that he had fallen asleep at his desk and now he was dreaming? Opening his eyes again he couldn't believe she was sat there on his sofa, in his OSU t-shirt and pants, wet hair had she really taken a shower in his?

"I, uh, what" Tony stumbled over each word, again she just smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder

"I should have called" she whispered, again Tony was lost for words, tiredness was at its peak now and he was in no mood for mind games. It took a while for his brain to finally catch up with him.

"What are you doing here?" Ziva shifted in her seat and tucked her legs under her to turn more towards Tony she gave him a little smile and studied his features. From the moment, she landed on the DC tarmac 4 hours ago she felt like she was home. Now she was sat in his apartment waiting for him to come home and it all felt right – this is what she wanted and needed now and she was going to do everything in her power to have it.

"It is hard to explain and I am thinking now is not a good time yes?" Ziva questioned, Tony rubbed his face and just nodded, he leant back on the sofa and turned towards her.

"Shitty case, kids" was all he could manage, even though she left many years ago she instantly knew what he was referring too, she knew this was going to be a tough one.

"I am sorry about breaking in and "she trailed off pointing down to his pants and top she looked back up at him "I shall leave you"

"Don't worry I am going back in an hour you might as well stay" Tony mumbled, his eyes closing he would feel himself falling to sleep. Watching, Ziva smiled a little and set a timer on her phone to awake him, within two minutes he was fast asleep snoring a little. For Ziva this felt like home. Turning the TV on low she sat back and relaxed, the comfiest she felt in years.

#########################

The ringing of the phone stirred Tony, he groaned and stretched out, he really felt worse now all he wanted to do was climb into bed and sleep forever. He reached out for his phone and looked at the ID and groaned a loud.

"Yes Boss"

" _We have a huge lead office now'_ the line went dead, Tony through the phone down and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

"You better go" Tony's eyes flew open and he looked to his right, it wasn't a dream she was really sat in his apartment in his clothes, he frowned and opened his mouth but words wouldn't come out.

"I have to go" he finally said after a while. Pulling himself off the sofa he collected his things to head back out and occasionally, he would just look over to see if his mind wasn't playing on him. She mused in watching him, a tired over worked Tony was an adorable Tony.

"I can be here when you finish?" The question sounded more like a statement and Tony frowned a little, did she think she could just turn up, break in and not explain?

"Yes, explain" he nodded and in a swift motion headed out the door and back to work, praying, especially now for a quick finish on the case.

9am and everyone was arriving into the office, as the team were wrapping up the case, McGee managed to crack it and they figured out the nanny had arranged for the kids to be kidnapped as she was obsessed with the Admiral and he turned down any advance from her, Gibbs had now mellowed out to return to normal Gibbs. Luckily it had been a busy few hours and Tony hadn't had the chance to talk about the return of a certain former agent. Gibbs ordered the team home for the rest of the day to wind down and promised that they wouldn't be called out.

"Fancy some breakfast?" Ellie asked, she rubbed her belly and sighed "I am really hungry" she finished, Tim was the first to decline explaining that Delilah was waiting at home, Ellie turned to Tony who just shook his head "Headache gonna sleep" he mumbled, Ellie sighed "Ok see you tomorrow" All the agents now waved bye to their boss and headed their separate ways.

It felt like Groundhog Day for Tony he opened his door and nearly fell through yet again as the tiredness was now again descending on him. Throwing all his gear down it took a few minutes to realise there was someone crashing around his kitchen soon followed by the smell of pancakes. Walking over to his kitchen he stood at the door way for moment and took in the view. Ziva stood in his kitchen cooking wearing his clothes – still.

"You know when you are tired you are very noisy" Tony jumped a little as her voice broke his thoughts. Turning around Ziva placed a plate down on the counter and pointed "Eat then we can talk" Tony just did what he was told he was too tired to argue back. He took a seat by the breakfast bar and threw his breakfast down in minutes.

Half an hour later, now showered and changed and a little more away he walked back into his living room and watched as Ziva messed around with her book. He rubbed the towel through his hair and threw it to the side as he took a seat on the sofa.

"So sweetcheeks breaking into my apartment explain?" Tony yawned a little and sat back, messing with his pants she was wearing she took a deep breath and looked towards Tony.

"I know after everything I have no right to come and break in but there wasn't anywhere else to go" Ziva searched his eyes for any reaction but all she could see was confusion. "I landed back in Israel and something hit me Tony, that was not home to me anymore, yes it will always be a part of me but it is not the future I want, the one I have been working for" Tony hummed a little at her statement and watched carefully as she fiddled with the string on his pants.

"Ok, I ask again why here?" Tony mumbled

"I am scared to answer, I am scared for the answer" Ziva trailed off, Tony nodded and sat up a little, he could tell this was going to be a complicated talk. He turned a little and faced her, she still looked beautiful. He could feel the pull back and he knew he wasn't going to fight it. He was ready to prove to her and the world that they were worth all this heartache and fighting.

"Ok, let's start small, how are you?" Tony smiled a little just trying anything to lighten the mood, Ziva nodded and smiled back.

"I am good, you? Case done with?"

"McGoo cracked the final puzzle all done" Tony laughed a little, he did love his probie, he had grown so much over the years and became that agent they all knew he could be so when it came down to McGee fitting the final piece it was no longer a shock that probie did it. "I am good just trying to get back to some sort of normality been a weird couple of weeks" Tony glanced over at the boxes that were still sat in his living room and sighed a little, thoughts flashed back to Amber, was she ok? Was she hurt and upset? Frowning a little he looked back at Ziva "Hard couple of years" he finished.

For the next half an hour they seemed to fall into the idle chat of catching up and what happened over the last two years, Ziva had been told about what happened after Israel and Gibb's father and also the passing of McGee's dad, Ziva explained that what she had been up to how she managed to finally come to peace with certain aspects of her life and how she became part of the UN also to a surprise of Tony, Ziva explained how she made peace with Orli. A slight awkward silence had now fallen and Tony knew where it was about to head. Ziva looked around the living room and saw a photo on the side of Tony and who she presumed his ex.

"So, wedding?" Ziva couldn't think any other way of raising the conversation, he sighed and ran his hands through his hair and mumbled a little.

"Nothing to say Zi, it just was not the right time for us, hard to say she was just there to fill an empty space" he stared at Ziva who just gulped a little "she wasn't you, all serious now Zi what are you doing here?"

"I am here to correct the final part of my life I made a mistake" Ziva looked away and again found the string on the pants as a distraction. On the other side of the sofa Tony felt his breath catch his throat he didn't want to presume it was about him just in case he was wrong

"Job?" Ziva instantly shook her head and turned a little more to face him

"No that is one thing I am at peace with, its complicated as it's a conversation that we have never actually had"

"Us" Ziva nodded "Well what about Israel Zi when I begged you to come home to be with me, I told you then I wouldn't care if you packed groceries I asked you then to be with me" A little anger could be sensed in Tony's voice and Ziva grimaced at his tone.

"Tony. I am trying to explain" Ziva sighed, he laughed a little and looked away

"You said I was loved remember?" Tony snapped a little

"That I did, Tony, back then I was broke, I thought I had no mean and I needed to step away from everything and everyone to work on myself, we could not have been together back then it would have not worked we both deep down know that this was needed, I did not expect to come back you and you be waiting for me, I knew I was taking a risk but I needed to take it" Tony knew what she was saying was true. When he left Israel, she was a broken women, she had seen so much pain in the 30 years of her life from her mother and sister Tali to her brother Ari and of course the recent death of her father.

"I do understand Zi, I do. I get you needed time. It was hard to leave you, heck I nearly came back I couldn't cope or function without you. The first 6 months I won't lie nearly broke me I was drinking and the team didn't know what to do, they knew what was up but they didn't know how to help all they could do was be there for me when I hit the bottom" Tony stopped as he noticed a small pool of tears forming in Ziva's eyes, he leaned over and took her hand "I am not saying this to upset you Zi, first time we've actually been honest" Ziva laughed a little as she wiped away a tear that had fallen. He was right this was the first time they had been honest with each other.

"I am sorry" Ziva sniffed a little and wiped away more tears and took a few deep breaths "I did not realise you was hurting. If it makes it easier I was too. There was one night where I packed a bag and sat on my front porch. I wanted to come back to you but at the same time I knew I needed to stay. I sat on that porch for 6 hours until I convinced myself you would not want me back" again silence fell and neither knew what to say.

After a while Tony decided to bite the bullet "I have always loved you Zi. I would do anything to have you back in my life, even now, hell I cancelled my wedding on the fact you were in trouble"

"I know it will not be easy, but can you work with me, on this – us" Ziva waved between them, Tony's smile gave Ziva the answer she came for and thank the heavens and all the gods they were finally on the same page.

3 Months later

Walking into the classroom and having a class full of students stare back at her was by far the scariest thing Ziva had done in a long time. Taking a seat at her new desk she cleared her throat and the room fell silent.

"Hello, my name is Miss David, and I will be your new languages teacher for this next year" The room remained silent as all eyes remained on Ziva. She took a few and begun the first day of her new job,

After their long talk and finally getting on the same page, Tony and Ziva took a few days to catch up and reignite that spark between them. A few days after Tony invited everyone around to his place for dinner and surprised them all with Ziva being there. The night went well, they all caught up and Tony and Ziva explained that they were now working together on them, finally. Everyone was happy that finally they gathered all the courage to work on them. It was like the old times but better, Ziva explained that Vance had offered her a job back but she declined she never wanted to return to that part of her life so he did the next best thing and got her a teaching position at the school down the road as a language teacher. It was perfect for her, she got to do something she loved and she was only down the road from her family. Over the last few months she even forged a lovely friendship with Ellie. Even her relationship with Tony was going brilliantly, they didn't even bother looking for a place for her, they didn't want to waste any more time so Tony insisted they stayed at his and they would buy a place once she was settled in her job. There was even a conversation about marriage and kids, but that was their private conversation.

Finishing the last lesson Ziva made her way to the Navy yard and headed up to the bull pen, she walked in on an argument about the best Bond film of all time between Tony and Ellie with McGee just shaking his head.

"I would give up Ellie if I was you" Ziva laughed and she leant against the wall by Ellie's desk.

"There is no way I am going to win am I?" Ellie huffed a little as she leant back in her chair

"Ellie Tony feels him and James Bond are two peas in a sack"

"Pod" McGee and Tony replied in unison "Two peas in a pod Ziva" McGee laughed. Tony stood from his desk and made his way over to his girl, he placed his hand on her hip and pulled her closer to him.

"So how are you Miss David – teacher" he whispered a little

"Scary but good, I am happy" Ziva whispered, Tony leant in a little and smiled

"Missed you" Ziva laughed a little and leaned in with their lips nearly touching. A smack to the head broke the moment and they both stood up straight.

"Ziver no distracting my agents" Gibbs smirked as he sat down behind his desk. The team laughed and went to discuss Ziva's first day as teacher.

Everything was finally good and as they stood in the bull pen, hands inter linked smiling from ear to ear and laughing with their family they were finally both home.

A/N – **DONE. Ah I have loved this little journey. Thank you to all for following and liking and reviewing means the world. I really hope you like this last chapter.**

 **Good Wednesday everyone**

 **Nat x**


End file.
